Mad Hatter
by Tazzy2312
Summary: What's a mute little girl got to do to get out of a mental hospital? Nothing, because they just won't listen to her. When she reaches 25 she goes into Ruvik's mind to prove that she isn't as mad as they all thought, but the outcome is far beyond what she imagined, maybe the Mad Hatter has caught Alice, and kept her in wonderland. Forever. A Evil Within Fanfic Ruvik x Oc Ooc Ruvik
1. Abandoning a child can make them corrupt

"We saw her, strangling her pet rabbit we got on her birthday only last week" the woman struggled to say as tears streamed down her heart shaped face,"I just don't know what to do anymore"

"And you say she hasn't spoken a word in her entire life?" Dr. Jimenez asks without being concerned about the killing animals part.

"Not in the 5 years of her life" a man sat beside the crying woman puts his hand around her in comfort.

"She never cried either, not even when she was a baby" the mother weeped,"I knew immediately she wasn't a normal little girl, she wanted her room to be red, the same colour of blood is how she put it, and her nursery drawings were horrifying"

"Your child will be in good care here Mrs Newberry" Dr. Jimenez put on a false smile, he didn't care if the patients were insane or not, if nobody cared about them they were great test subjects.

"Me and mummy are going on a vacation and we might take a long time" the man formally known by his daughter as father, crouched in front of the dark haired girl who clutched a small brown teddy to her chest, the teddy was slightly dirtied and missing an arm but had also been sown up where the arm was supposed to be.

"Goodbye sweetie, be good" the mother stroked her daughters face and kissed her forehead before getting up and holding her partners hand as they walked through the lobby and out the door. The little girl stared on as her parents walked away, she was slightly intelligent for her age, and although they may have been behind closed doors she heard everything her so called parents told Dr. Jimenez, although they were right about her being mute, the rest was a lie.

Did they make it up so that they could leave her? Had she done something wrong? She didn't know, and she would never know, for now she was a small mute sane child stuck in a mental hospital.

4 years later

( I'm not sure when ruvik started working with Dr. Jimenez lets just assume when he was 21?)

"The patients here are all abandoned by their families, well most of them, feel free to pick your subjects from now on" Dr. Jimenez says as he walks through rooms of the hospital with a man seemingly wrapped in bandages trailing behind him.

"We have the younger patients in this section of the building and they can range from 4 to 13, for obvious reasons you can't have any test subjects from here"

"Yes, yes I understand" the young mans voice echo'd in the room.

There were only around 6 children in said room.

"Birdy birdy birdy birdy" a small boy with platinum blonde hair waddled up to the young mute girl who scribbled on a piece of paper. The girl looked up to the boy who crouched over slightly and held his hands constantly, and tilted her head to the side.

"Play, play play, blocks" the boy pointed to a pile of colourful blocks in the corner.

The little girl smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand and walking over to the blocks, unaware of pale eyes watching her every move.

"Birdy?" He questions towards Dr. Jimenez.

"That's just a silly nickname Leslie Withers, the boy gave her, her name is actually Sparrow Newberry"

"Sparrow?"

"Yes, can't imagine what her parents must have been thinking, giving her a name like that"

"I find it quite charming actually" Ruvik commented as he continued to watch the girl help the boy build a mini castle.

"Anyway, shall we carry on, I'll show you this patient I find quite interesting named Jacob"

"Yes let's carry on" Ruvik replied, before heading out the door he looked back at the girl who was now looking right at him, her bright Aqua green eyes making him tense.

* * *

><p>Sparrow walked through the halls frantically searching for her lost bear, she had already checked in the play area and the lobby but didn't really know the rest of the building apart from that, plus she snuck out of her room after bed time was announced once she realised her bear had been missing, so she had to be sneaky.<p>

She clutched herself in a protective stance as she cautiously stepped barefoot into unknown territory, she was trying to make her way to the staff canteen as she usually plays in there when they let her but she was always directed at the time, the dark hallways didn't look familiar to her at all at night.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard from one of the adult patient rooms and he started rambling"He's just around the corner always watching always digging through your head and making you scream about the news the news is where they talk they talk" the terrified little girl made a run for it, not caring that the darkness in the hallways seemed to enclose around her.

Suddenly a stream of light from an agape door stopped her in her tracks. She cautiously stepped towards the light and peeked through the door. She only managed to see a antique looking desk with a few pieces of paper and some pens on it. But the familiar faded brown cotton caught her attention as her gaze fixed upon a stuffed paw.

Without thinking she opened the door and ran for the desk, grabbing the teddy as soon as it was in arms reach, she clutched the beat tightly as if to say, I'll never lose you again. When she turned around she would have gasped if she could but instead stood staring at the figure watching at her from across the room with her mouth slightly agape.

"Is that yours?" Ruvik asked as he stared at the little girl, he found out later that day that she was 9 years old and decided that she were quite small for her age.

Sparrow nodded and continued to stare at Ruvik, not sure whether to leave or not.

"I found it in another child's room, and I'm sure I saw you earlier today with it, so I thought you wouldn't want the other child to have it" Ruvik explained, Dr. Jimenez had shown him a staff stay room so he could spend the night at the mental hospital instead of going back and forth from his estate, he was also in the process of getting ready for bed so he had took off the bandages ready to redress them, but stood in front of the little girl with his burns and scars bare for her to see.

It surprised him a little that she hadn't already left. Ruvik wanted to see if she would run away if he approached her, so he did just that until he was kneeling in front of her.

To his surprise her gaze softened and she walked forward and hugged him, probably as a thank you for finding her teddy which must have been precious to her.

Once she let go her eyes traveled along the scars left behind from the burns.

She wanted to ask what it was like to be burnt alive, she wanted to ask if there was a cure for his appearance and if he would take it, not that it bothered her at all.

Instead she shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the door.

"Can you find your way back?" Ruvik asked.

She shook her head, making him smile slightly before getting up.

"What room?"

She made some hand shapes, unfortunately they don't teach patients sign language in there.

"207? That's on the second floor, c'mon" he said as he walked to the door and waited till she was out of it before closing it behind her.

The pair walked back to her room, Sparrow was no longer scared of the mad patients who stuck their arms through the bars in the door, or the darkness that seemed to engulf her. Ruvik seemed to be a kind person who she began to like, honestly she was expecting him to be horrible, someone who detests children but he turned out to be nice.

(Not sure what Ruvik was like before Jimenez betrayed him, I can imagine him being kind to the patients in turn for using them as test subjects, but obviously he gets more vicious after Jimenez betrays him so don't worry he will be in character soon)


	2. Alice saved the rabbit from a beheading

Sparrow wished herself happy birthday on the 13th year of her life, as soon as you reached 13 you would get relocated to another room with the adult patients, and that would become your room for as long as your staying there.

Sparrow smiled as she saw Leslie in the other room across from her, thanking Lady Luck that she wasn't far from him.

Leslie had become Sparrows best friend at the hospital, they got along well even though she said nothing he seemed to appreciate her silence.

Being the same ages helped as well, the grownups didn't understand anything.

Her new room wasn't anything special, a small bed with a thin mattress and a sink nearby but Sparrow didn't see a toilet anywhere.

"Birdy, birdy birdy birdy birdy" Leslie started to repeat over and over causing the girl to walk up and try to peer through the bars of her door but she was too small. Her door was locked and tears began to cling to the edge of her eyes, she felt obliged to look after Leslie as she saw the nurses and doctors neglect him.

Suddenly her door clicked and opened to reveal a man covered in bandages. She smiled instantly knowing Ruvik would be ok with letting her stay in Leslie's room for a while. Ruvik was like the doctor who treated you differently to the others, like giving you two slices of the cake when everyone else got one, he made her feel like she was getting the special treatment.

She pointed to Leslie's room and he smiled at her before lifting a burned black finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone I did this" Ruvik said, smirking afterwards knowing she couldn't speak anyway. He strode towards Leslie's room and checked down the corridor before opening the door and letting her in.

Before she stepped in, he took the key off a hoop that held a lot of other keys and handed it to her.

"Don't let me find out you've been irresponsible with it" he winked at her, earning a bright beaming smile in return. Once she got the key and went inside the room to comfort Leslie, Ruvik walked down the halls towards his lab before Jimenez stepped out, halting Ruvik in his steps.

"Getting fond of one of the patients Ruvik?"Jimenez said smugly but got no reaction out of him.

"You said I could converse with whatever patient I desired"

"I did you are correct however, I did not think you would go soft on one" Ruvik stiffened at the accusation.

"I'm not going soft, I just pity her, she can't talk as she's stuck here" Ruvik growled before shoving past Jimenez.

* * *

><p>"My family, my family are coming to get me soon, soon soon" Leslie whispered as they lay in his single bed. The following months after Ruvik gave Sparrow the key that allowed her to access Leslie's and her own room Sparrow had been keeping him company whilst he tried to sleep, Leslie had trouble trying to get to sleep and the staff weren't exactly helping so Sparrow would stay with him throughout the night and cuddle him, which made him comfortable.<p>

"Family family, soon soon" he repeated as he stared tiredly at Sparrow. She just started to stroke his hair which made him flutter his eyes closed. Leslie would sometimes talk about his family to her, about how they would come back and get him. She was surprised about how similar they're backgrounds were.

She wish she could tell Leslie about her family, and that his would probably never come back, but for once she was thankful for being mute, as that would break poor Leslie's hopes and he may not have anything to live for.

7 years later

Sparrow loved the rain, she had never gone outside when it was raining, they would only be allowed out during the day when it was sunny and they were allowed to wander around the small garden the hospital had but it was barely anything.

She had also been seeing Ruvik around more recently as well and she felt closer to him as a result, he would just bring her to his room and he would talk to her, even though she never said anything he seemed fine with her just listening.

She learnt a lot about the human brain and how it functions, and that it was actually possible to live without the frontal lobe. She learnt a lot about his past as well, sometimes he would babble on about his sister Laura and how his father was a stuck up swine.

He admitted he would like to find out what stops her from talking by analysing her brain but reassured her that he wouldn't poke around in her head, laughing at her horrified expression.

"CUTTING MY HEAD CUTTING MY HEAD" loud shouts echoed down the hallway catching Sparrows attention, immediately recognising the voice of her repetitive friend. Rushing to the door and pressing her face against the bars she saw Leslie trying to get away from two doctors who were trying to restrain him, she didn't know what they wanted him for but his yells of fear pained her heart.

Running back to her bed she lifted the mattress and got the key from under it, running back to the door she fumbled and tried to fit the key through the door, her hands shaking as Leslie's screams got louder and more terrifying. She had never heard him scream this bad.

"BIRDY BIRDY BIRDY" he started to scream, it pained her more that he screamed for her yet she wasn't there yet.

Finally swinging the door open she ran towards Leslie, nearly slipping on the sleek floor.

Pushing both doctors out of the way she immediately embraced Leslie, putting her arms tightly around him and using one hand to stroke his hair, calming him immediately.

He sniffed for a while after calming down before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head between her neck and shoulder.

"Doctors, doctors hurt me, hurt, hurt, pain pain pain pain" he tried to tell her.

Sparrow immediately glared at the two doctors who backed away, one of them she recognised to be Jimenez.

"Sparrow, listen to me, for the well being of Leslie he has to be taken away for tests! It's imperative for his mental health" Jimenez tried to convince her.

Sparrow however was no fool, she had noticed the patients disappearing under the name of 'tests' and promised herself nothing would happen to Leslie.

Giving Jimenez a hard look she let go of Leslie but took hold of his hand and led him away from them, he waddled behind her and felt at ease knowing birdy was taking him somewhere away from the pain.

"Sparrow! Get back here now and get in your room!" Jimenez yelled at their retreating forms.

"Jimenez" Ruvik's voice dominated the chaotic corridor,"leave them be, we can always choose another patient"

Jimenez narrowed his eyes at Ruvik before walking past him, bumping into his shoulder along the way.

"You are going soft" Jimenez muttered.

Ruvik stared at Sparrow who stood at the far end of the hallway with her back towards him and a shaking Leslie holding her hand. She turned her head to the side to look at him before giving a nod of thanks and carrying walking down the hallway and around the corner.

Ruvik didn't know why he was acting this way, from the moment he met her he had been unable to act like the cold hearted scientist everyone else thought he was, and in a way he appreciated acting different around Sparrow.

Laura, the only person he felt loved him for him, and not because he was an intelligent child, got burnt alive along with his heart. He took it as a sign to not waste the life Laura had given him. But that child with the Aqua green eyes.

It changed him and he suddenly wanted to feel, happy again, and so he did every time they were alone together, she would say nothing, but always seemed interested in his research and he laughed at her expressions, laughing, something he hadn't done in a long long time. Would she change if she found out he had been using the same patients who have been sleeping just down the hallway, for his research?

Ruvik could only wonder. For the first time in a long while, he didn't know what was going on inside a brain, her brain was a sunflower among bluebells, and like any other flower, he just wanted to pick it.

* * *

><p>AN hey guys so just wanted to say that I've made a cover for this story actually bit I'm uploading chapters through my phone and it's kinda awkward cause I can't upload an image of it right now so I'll have to go on a computer and do it I dunno, anyway hope you enjoy the story so far please REVIEW thanks!


	3. Alice Fell Down The Hole Into Wonderland

Leslie and Sparrow held hands and spun around in the rain, ignoring their wet clothes and hair.

Sparrow just wanted to forget everything, she wanted to know what was outside of the hospital she spent her life in, she wanted to know why her parents abandoned her.

For now she was content with dancing in the rain.

Leslie let go and lifted his head up towards the sky, letting the droplets glitter his face. Sparrow continued to slowly spin around in the rain, her bare feet making splashes everywhere.

Suddenly a Leslie wrapped themselves around Sparrows waist, making it awkward for her to be able to hug him back so she just rested her hands on his back.

Lifting up with his arms still resting on her waist he gave her a kind smile, making Sparrow wonder why he was acting this way,"will you protect me Sparrow?" He asked, leaning in and nuzzling her neck. It was the first time he called her by her proper name.

She desperately wanted to say yes, of course she would protect him, but once again her voice failed her. Wrapping her arms more tightly around him and kissing his hair they stood in the rain for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sparrow! Leslie!" One of the nurses called out, causing them to part from their embrace,"come inside before you two catch a cold" the nurse, who Sparrow knew to be Julia, she was one of the few staff who actually did their job around the hospital.

Leslie giggled before taking Sparrows hand and leading them inside where the nurse continues to towel dry their hair and give them a change of hospital clothing.

The two didn't go about their usual routine that day, instead they ran around the hospital together and played hide and seek. Avoiding the doctors most of the time, Leslie knew something bad was coming, and whilst Sparrow was keeping him happy all the time Leslie wanted to do the same for her.

Knocking on the door, Sparrow put her hands behind her back and watched her feet as she nervously waited for him to open the door. When the door did open Ruvik smiled and stepped aside to let Sparrow in.

"How are you?" He asked her, getting a nod in return.

She sat on his bed and frowned when she noticed the room was much barer than previous visits.

"Yes the room is a little bare, tomorrow I'll be carrying about my research in my own home" Ruvik explained, making Sparrow turn to him with a pouting face, making Ruvik chuckle.

"Jimenez has noticed me becoming, different, the more time I spend here, he has noticed that I spend up to a week at a time here, and he doesn't like it"

She gestures to him and then around the room but he gives her an odd expression. Oh the limitations of communication when you're mute.

She then tries again but gestures to him, then mimics the motion of money rubbing together before gesturing to the whole room.

"Yes, yes I am giving donations to the hospital but let's just say Jimenez has a trick up his sleeve and my research could stop if he reveals my research to the world and what I've been doing"

Sparrow frowned.

"Don't worry, I will be back now and then I hope, but not as frequent as I've been doing now" he explains, looking down at his bandaged hands.

Sparrow boldly walks up to him and puts a hand against his cheek, making him look up at her.

"You're probably the only sane person in this mad hospital" Ruvik whispered, "and when I say hospital I mean the patients, staff, and me"

She didn't exactly know what he meant by that but smiled at him anyway. That's one of the things he liked about her, if she didn't understand something she would stick with him nether the less. His obsession with her started when a little girl wasn't afraid of the scars or marks on him, when the other children ran away in fear she stayed.

Maybe it's a rebound from Laura? A part of him needing the love that only a quarter of his life got.

Maybe. But he didn't care.

Without thinking he leant forward and collided his lips with hers. The texture of her soft silky lips enticed him to make the kiss deeper. The startled Sparrow wasn't even sure how to react, she had never been taught about intimate contact, heck she didn't even know half about her own body let alone what to do with it. What she did know is the electrifying feeling she got throughout her body when her lips connected with Ruvik's, and that she wanted more but was frightened at the same time.

Ruvik grabbed her arms and lifted them so that they circled his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. His rough burnt lips moulded into her unmoving ones.

"Kiss me" Ruvik breathed against her lips, staring half lidded into her surprised eyes, she mouthed ' I don't know' her innocence made him smile, knowing no other man had touched her or kissed her the way he was about too.

"Move your lips against mine" he instructed before leaning in, this time more gently he connected his lips with hers and she did as he said, a bit sloppy at first but she followed his movements.

Sparrow was so confused, she didn't know anything about the feelings she was developing for this man. She felt his hands start to move from her waist down to her small bottom, causing her to stiffen in turn. Sensing this he ends the kiss and stares into her eyes before chuckling.

"I keep forgetting you're so inexperienced with human contact" he leans his forehead against hers,"would you like me to change that?"

Sparrow held her breath before nervously nodding, she wanted more of whatever he was willing to give. Ruvik smirked at this and leaned in to kiss her cheek, making her hold her breath again and stiffen, if it was any other person he would have claimed her for himself, but he leaned away and restrained himself. She wasn't ready, and the only sane part of his mind allowed him to gain some humanity and wait for her.

"Maybe another time" Ruvik smiled at her confused face but didn't miss how she immediately relaxed,"you better get back to your room, it's way past your bedtime" he jokingly said causing her to poke her tongue out at him. Once she was gone he gritted his teeth together and slammed his fist against the wall.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered harshly.

The next day Sparrow found herself touching her lips at the memory from the night before, she had never experienced such intimacy and she didn't know what to do from then on. Once they were let out of their cells to wander around Sparrow headed for Ruvik's room, but once she got there the door was slightly ajar, putting her palm on the door and swinging it open with a haunting creek, the room was empty, walking into the middle of the empty room save for a bed and desk, she pondered as to why he didn't say goodbye.

"He's gone Sparrow" Jimenez stepped in the doorway behind her making her turn around, " and be won't be coming back, that's all you need to know " Jimenez smirked before walking away.

What did he mean by that? Sparrow thought to herself.

5 years later

Jimenez was right about Ruvik, she hadn't seen him ever since their moment in his room, now being 25 she was desperate to learn about his disappearance, but it wasn't like she's make a great detective, after all you need a voice box to ask questions and hers was missing.

She missed him terribly, she also got her key taken off of her by Jimenez shortly after stating it was Ruvik's.

"You miss Ruvik don't you?" Jimenez's voice startled her as she got up from her bed and started at his figure hovering outside his door,"would you like to see him again?"

Sparrow cocked her head to the side, what did he mean? Was he in the hospital this whole time? She nodded eagerly and with a smirk he opened the door. But immediately stepped backwards as she saw two big men dressed in white doctors outfit step into her room.

"Don't struggle"he said as the two men invaded her space and gripped her arms, pulling her forcefully along behind Jimenez who strides down the hallway.

She pushed against the floor with her feet and even tried kicking the people who had a hold of her but it was no use, they were too strong for her.

Entering a totally different part of the hospital she didn't know even existed. The large circle room was extremely bright, nearly blinding her, it was very clean as well. All around this large tube were bath tub like chairs and a thin wire where the head rests, a large amount of wires leading to the ceiling and then connected to this long glass tube, and inside it was some sort of brain.

"We even have one especially for you" Jimenez said with a cocky tone then pointed to the brain in the tube,"there's your precious Ruvik"

Sparrow had wished that she'd never even looked at the brain, because seeing a label saying Ruvik brought her world crashing down. The whole puzzle fixing together, where Ruvik has been for the past five years.

"AAAAHHHHH" she started to scream and grip her head. Her throat aching from being used suddenly but she ignored the pain as tears started to pour out of her eyes. With some unknown strength she shoved the two men to the side and bolted for the door but was stopped by other doctors who were in the room, in her rage she bit one of them on the arm that tried to grab her, even through the clothing she could feel the blood slip into her mouth. Yet again she was yanked away and suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain in her neck before falling to the floor and blacking out.

* * *

><p>AN Hey hey hope you guys like the story so far I know Ruvik is a little ooc so far but I'll soon have him back to his psychopathic self once Sparrow enters his mind :3 this chapter is set just before the big incident when Ruvik killed everyone in the hospital so sebastian & Joseph will soon be in :D don't forget to Review if you enjoy the story, thanks!

P.s. I was actually near thinking about putting a lemon at this chapter but it might not be for all people so lemme know if you would like it or something I dunno, may do like a separate thing, honestly it might have been because of the song I was listening to whilst writing this story made me have dirty thoughts even though it's quite innocent lmao


	4. We're All Mad Here

When Sparrow awoke, all she could feel was the aching headache she had and the pain in her throat. Shocked that she made a sound from her unused voice box she opened her mouth and tried to form words or even make any type of sound, but nothing came out. Maybe it was a one time thing?

Getting up from her lying down position on the floor she looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room similar to her own, but it was rusty and dark, the bed was covered in mould and even weeds had started to come through the floor, informing her that she must have been on a ground floor.

Suddenly a shadow moved quickly past the iron door of the room, startling her. Striding cautiously towards the door she gently pushed it open and peered outside her door. Nothing.

Just an empty hallway staring back at her.

'Where am I?' She pondered as she started to walk down the hallway. Unlike the room the hallway was clean and bright, and eventually she approached large wooden double doors that seems out of place in the clean hospital, stepping through the doors she enters a posh library like area that would be in a grand home, a beautiful large red carpet filled with patterns decorated the room, with bookshelves lining each wall and even a ladder leading up to a deck area to reach the higher books.

The room had no windows, just two fancy looking chairs near the large bookshelf in the far end of the room, and in between the chairs sat a gramophone on an antique wooden side table.

Sparrow was in awe at how big and beautiful the room was, spinning around in a slow circle and admiring the ceiling.

When she stopped her attention turned towards the gramophone, and as she noticed a disk already set in it. Of course she didn't even know what a gramophone even was so she approached the strange object and tried to move the hand, finding out that she had to spin it she did just that until it stopped. Flipping a black switch the disk in the middle started to move but nothing happened.

'Do you just put stuff on it and make it spin round?' She thought to herself,'no other wise what would the big horn thing do? And what does that sharp limb do?' She wondered.

Grabbing the pin she immediately dropped it when feeling a sharp pain on her finger.

'It pricked me!' She thought. The pin dropped onto the disk and it started playing halfway through Clair de Lune, startling her.

'So it plays music?' She thought before picking up the pin again, this time on the non sharp side, and put it at the beginning of the record, playing the song from the start. The beautiful piano notes sounded lovely which caused Sparrow to relax, despite not knowing where the hell she was.

She started swaying to the music before spinning around the room with closed eyes. Little did she know is that the room became darker and cold, the red carpet became a pool of blood mixed with intestines and brain matter.

Feeling a disgusting squelch on her feet Sparrow opened her eyes for them only to become wide, staring at the horrifying scene, she turned back to the gramophone which became pulsing an aura of light around the darkening room. Once the music stopped the aura of light faded away, making the dark room almost pitch black if it weren't for candle in the corner of the room. Suddenly the pool of blood and guts started to get bigger and to her horror it started filling up the room. Quickly turning towards the door her heart thumped in her chest upon discovering the two large wooden doors were now gone. The blood was now ankle deep and she had to pick her feet up to move about, her patient clothes starting to soak up the blood made it harder for her to get around. Finding no exit she turned towards the ladder which she saw earlier and waddled towards that instead. The blood had now reached knee deep and Sparrow was afraid that even when she got to the top of the ladder on the decking area, where would she go from there?

Gripping onto the ladder for dear life she began to scramble up it, but didn't get very far as suddenly a large clawed hand popped out from the pool of blood and gripped onto her ankle. Her hands slipped off the ladder and the hand dragged her into the pool.

She tried to stay calm and hold her breath as whatever had a hold of her dragged her down into the depths of the pool, bewildering her as the room wasn't even filled enough to be this deep. Finally the hand let her go just as she fell flat on the face, coughing from the sudden fall she looked up and realised the pool of blood was on the ceiling.

'I must have gone right through, but how? Where the heck am I?'

Getting up and ignoring her soaked hair she looked around the room, noting the dead bodies lying everywhere that looked like hospital patients just like her.

The room started to shake and suddenly the same clawed hand that appeared earlier suck out of the dead body lying nearby, a head covered in long dark tangles locks followed by many other limbs.

Sparrow stood frozen on the spot, none of her limbs getting the message from her brain to move, fear shook her to the very core.

'Move move! MOVE MOVE MOVE' she yelled to herself in her mind.

* * *

><p>'Fear can have great control over the human body once it is triggered, it can affect the signals sent from our brain to other parts of the body' Ruvik explained as he showed Sparrow a diagram of the human brain,'do you ever get when your scared but you can't move?'<p>

The 18 year old Sparrow nodded as she listened carefully to what he said.

'The best way to get out of the situation quickly, is to inflict pain on yourself, a slap to the face should suffice' he said before playfully pushing Sparrows face away from the diagram, making her smile and push him back in response.

* * *

><p>'A slap to the face' she thought as the creature had fully burst through the body and was now facing her.<p>

Bring her hand up quickly she slapped herself hard across the cheek, making her head snap forward away from the creature, where she could see a long dark hallway but at the end of it stood a single pale blue door with a dim light on the top. Finally the signals from her brain sparked to her legs and she was soon bolting down the incredibly long hallway with the creature following behind, she had never felt adrenaline rush through her body this fast before and was surprised at how fast she could actually run. The door became bigger and bigger until she was able to reach out and push the door forward, smashing her shoulder into it in the process and quickly slamming it shut behind her. She breathed heavily and bent over to put her hands on her knees.

'What even was that thing?' She asked herself, for now she could only run away from whatever threat that approached her, and maybe find some answers.

Suddenly a scratching noise could be heard from the door she just got through. Sparrow bolted upright and prepared for the worst as the scratching continued until the familiar clawed hand burst from under the door.

'No, please God no' Sparrow begged as another claw appeared and essentially dragged its whole form under the thin door and in front of her, making physics fly out the window.

Sparrow once again ran away from the creature and turned a corner, giving a breath of relief as she saw an elevator up ahead.

Racing faster than her body was capable off for that last bit of distance she almost slammed into the rusty cage like lift before mashing the buttons to close the doors. The doors closed as the creature slammed into them and tried to reach her through the bars, eventually going up she calmed down as the creature was out of her sight.

Scared to death, Sparrow felt tears prick the edge of her eyes, she didn't know what was happening. Thinking back she remembered Jimenez dragging her into a room, bathtub like things were everywhere, wires everywhere. No. There was a wire with a needle at the end poking through the top of the tub, where your head should rest. Did they.

'Am I plugged in to some sort of machine?' She wondered.

When the elevator doors opened she cautiously stepped out into a bloody dark red room, a door directly in front of her beckoned her to explore. Heading through she entered a corridor, this time it was bright and tiled, there were no splats of blood anywhere.

Suddenly the door at the far end of the room opened, she was too far away to see exactly who it was, but the man was dressed in a white thin robe, a lot like a scientist outfit but it had a hood.

He started to stride confidently towards her, barefoot and head down, giving her some sort of glare she couldn't see properly.

But as he got closer, her eyes widened in shock and mouth opened slightly.

'Ruvik' she recognised. Suddenly he sort of glitches and teleported right in front of her, startling her that she nearly fell over, nearly.

"There you are, my little bird" he whispered almost menacingly.

Sparrow brought her hand up and stoked his cheek like she always did, seeing his eyes close in comfort. She wanted to ask him questions, where was she, how can she see him when he's supposedly dead.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist tightly, hurting her, before smirking and pushing her away, making her fall over. She looked up in shock only to cower away as he bend down and grabbed her chin before lifting her up forcefully, making her feet dangle.

"I know what you fear" his deep voice sent chills down her spine as she started to struggle to breath,"your mine, to do with as I please" he brought her face close to his,"let's see if I can make you scream for me"

Black dots appeared in her vision as she struggled to break free, her vision going black, her pain fading, as she let herself go to the depth of sleep.

* * *

><p>AN and boom we get down to the Ruvik we all know and love mwahah so Sebastian and Leslie and that will be appearing in the next chappie, hope you liked this chapter feel free to Review let's me know people are liking the direction my story is going, if not constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, would love to know where I'm going wrong, once again thanks! :3


	5. Safe, In My Arms

AN/ the song in my arms by Plumb is what I think Leslie's and Sparrows theme should be :3 I love that song :3

* * *

><p>Sparrow lifted her head and fluttered her eyes open, noticing she had been laying on the reception desk of the lobby in the mental hospital, she got up and walked to the middle of the room.<p>

Dead bodies littered the area, making her eyes widen in horror as she recognised one of the nurses, Julia.

The place suddenly started to shake and she bolted for the double doors leading outside, not sure what to expect as she had never been outside the hospital in her entire life. The blinding light made her lift her hand to cover her eyes, once her eyes adjusted she was only faced with more horror as the sky scrapers and building around her started to fall and crumble. Fearing that one of them would fall on her she turned around only to smash into someone and fall back.

A man with dark hair who wore a waistcoat and a gun holder stared down at her before holding out his hand to lift her up.

"Sorry, are you a patient here? Do you know what's happening?" He shouted over the noise of the falling buildings. Sparrow shook her head no before turning her attention to an ambulance bursting into the scene, smashing past the police cars and skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Detective! Get in get in!" The man driving the ambulance shouted, the road crack and the detective jumped through the passenger window as the ambulance was about to bolt out of there. Sparrow panicked, thinking she was going to get left behind when the back doors opened and a woman stood there with her arm outstretched to her.

"Grab my hand!" She yelled at Sparrow who was now sprinting to try and keep up with the moving ambulance.

Reaching forward in the nick of time the woman pulled her in and they both collapsed on the ambulance floor just as it shot forward and went to full speed.

The doctor in the ambulance closed the doors before turning around and looking at the other person who survived.

"Sparrow?" Jimenez asked in disbelief.

Anger bubbled up inside of her before she even turned around and looked at him, she gave him the most threatening glare she could muster. Lunging forward she grabbed Jimenez by the collar and slammed him down before getting on top of him and proceeding to punch his face.

Jimenez struggled to get her off of him and underestimated her strength.

"What the fuck?" The woman who helped her in got up and pulled her off of Jimenez. Sitting on the other side of the ambulance and trying to stop herself from falling over by the bumpy ride. Sparrow finally looked at the other person in the ambulance. She didn't know how she missed his snowy white hair but when those clear eyes smiled back at her, it made a smile appear instantly on her face.

"Birdy birdy birdy!" Leslie cheered as his best friend glomped him in his seat despite the bumpy ride, and the fact that she just beat up Jimenez.

Leslie's eyes smiled as they pulled from their embrace and touched foreheads, suddenly realising the hell hole they were in Sparrow felt tears brim the edge of her eyes.

"Now Sparrow, I think we both know that this is not the time to bicker, we have to stay safe together" Jimenez said after he wiped away the blood running from his nose, greatly appreciating that Sparrow is mute.

"Ahh ahah!" Leslie cried as the ambulance bumped around, making him panic.

Sparrow quickly embraced him once again in an awkward side hug and stroked his hair how he liked. He buried his head beneath her chin and gripped onto her hospital shirt, clenching his eyes shut tightly. Sebastian suddenly looked back with a confused expression after just seeing Ruvik in the mirror, staring down at Leslie and Sparrow embracing with an expression of anger. Looking back he freaked out when he saw that the cop driver had moving cysts and boils growing on his face.

"Fall fall fall FALL!" Leslie started screaming as he clutched Sparrow harder. The ambulance plummeted over the edge of the road and began to fall straight down. Gravity taking over as Sparrow and Leslie floated in the air for a time before painfully landing back on the ground, making everyone blackout.

* * *

><p>AN sorry this chapter is a little short I've got to get some college work done to expect less frequent updates ... UNTILL THE WEEKEND MWAHAHA love you ! :3

P.s. I also had to start watching the evil within walkthrough again to freshen my memory so sorry if some parts are not exact.


	6. Candle In The Chasm

"Birdy birdy" Leslie nudged the unconscious Sparrow as he looked around nervously. He hadn't seen Jimenez anywhere and to be honest he was thankful, even he sensed the tension between Jimenez and Sparrow in the ambulance, plus when Sparrow went missing Jimenez wouldn't explain where she went, even though his speaking skills were terrible he just had to say her name and Jimenez would instantly change the subject.

He was ecstatic when he saw her, but obviously wasn't sure how to react with her beating Jimenez's face in.

"Wake up, wake up wake up" he pleaded, looking around the forest area that she had fallen to, not sure how she got this far from the wreck.

Eventually Sparrow stirred and fluttered her eyes open, seeing that she was on the damp floor she pushed herself up and brushed off the leaves, seeing Leslie in front of her she smiled, glad he was safe beside her.

Seeing the darkness all around she grabbed Leslie's hand protectively. Wishing she could say some comforting things to him as they wandered through the forest.

'Why did my voice suddenly work when Jimenez captured me?' Sparrow wondered to herself,'what triggered it?'

"Hurts! Hurts hurts!" Leslie suddenly cried as he tugged her back, making her avoid the wire that was tightened across the path. It was attached to either side of the wall and on one side there was a mechanism. A trap.

Sparrow quickly lifted her hand up and ruffled his hair, Leslie knew this was her way of saying thanks. They ducked under the trap and Leslie tugged Sparrow to stop. Sparrow was just grateful that she made it out of that crash alive. Waiting to see why Leslie wanted to stop, she suddenly saw a dim light in the distance moving towards her, realising it was a man she went to move backwards but Leslie squeezed her hand. Trusting his judgment she stayed by him. Once the unknown man got closer to the light they were under she realised it was the man she saw who jumped into the ambulance window.

"Hurts hurts" Leslie repeated, warning him about the trap.

"Whoa... Were you warning me about this?" He question, looking at him then Sparrow,"you're Leslie right? I'm a police officer, maybe I should help you"

"Should help you" Leslie repeated.

'You're a police officer and you THINK you should help us? Wow' Sparrow thought.

"Shit how am I gonna get you to a hospital?" He asked.

'No way I'm going back there' Sparrow narrowed her eyes, annoyed with him already.

"Hospital? Hospital, hospital HOSPITAL HOSPITAL!" Leslie shouted, not liking the idea of going back either. He turned, grabbing Sparrows hand before running away from the man. Not sure where he was going they ran past destroyed cottages and small village buildings, until they came across a small shed like thing. Leslie calmed down a little, walking up to Sparrow and leaning in to put his head on her shoulder, making her wrap her arms around him. Sparrow is the only person Leslie trusts, the only memories of Valerio Jimenez, his previous doctor, were filled with abuse and fear. When Leslie did something that Valerio didn't like, he would punch him or deny him food. It was mainly why he didn't have much of an appetite today, and why he couldn't sleep.

Although they knew each other for a long time, Sparrow and Leslie didn't properly consider themselves friends until they were 10. She started to notice his bruises and him not eating and went over to change that. Back when they were in the children section of the hospital the patients would eat in a small room together, Leslie would hardly touch his food just stare at it. He noticed the girl with bright Aqua green eyes, the one who would only play with him, start to sit next to him at dinner. Eventually she ended up feeding him, playing the game of who could eat the fastest, the only way Sparrow could get him to eat. Looking back, Leslie understood that now and for once he was glad that he was sent to the hospital, for he would have never met her if he hadn't.

All this thinking gave poor Leslie a headache and he buried his head further into Sparrow, making her soundlessly giggle.

Suddenly Sparrow started hearing a weird moaning sound and turned to see a mutated and bloody zombie like man walking nearby, his entire head had been split open and barbed wire stuck out of him from different places. Sparrow held her breath as the thing walked nearby, not noticing the two patients. Feeling her tense, Leslie lifted his head up before his eyes widened at the horrid creature that seems to have just come out of a horror movie. Sparrow, still holding Leslie stepped back towards the shed slowly and carefully, but Leslie who did his shuffle stepped on a stick. The snap seemed to echo throughout Sparrows mind as she froze on the spot, the creature grunted before turning toward them and growled, or made as threatening sound as he could with his split open face. The two raced towards the shed, still holding hands, and closed the door behind them.

Leslie shook his head and and clenched his eyes, fearing the worst as Sparrow looked around for a weapon or some sort of defence. Not finding anything she noticed a window with no glass, quickly hopping through she turned to Leslie and beckoned him before putting a finger to her lips, telling him to try and be silent. Suddenly Leslie's eyes widened.

"Sparrow!" He shouted pointing behind her, she spun around, only to come face to face with Ruvik.

"You're mine" he growled before grabbing her shoulders and disappearing with her.

"Sparrow! Sparrow!" Leslie shouted as he hopped through the window and ran to where they once stood, his eyes tearing up, wondering where his friend went.

"Alone. Alone alone , birdy, birdy birdy" he muttered frantically to himself before deciding to run forward, trying to find her.

* * *

><p>AN so... Ruvik likes to kidnap sparrow a lot lately lmao, but hey I'm not complaining he can kidnap me anyday :D lucky Sparrow -_- ahem hope you enjoyed this chapter, I zoomed in on Leslie's and Sparrows relationship a little, it's mainly a brother and sister kind of relationship but Ruvik doesn't see that obviously :/ GAWD he so jealous XD I'm trying to keep him in character but also have a soft spot for Sparrow without totally being outside his character. Anyway thanks for reading!

P.s. guys I completely forgot that Ruvik has no feeling cause his skin is burned really badly and his body is technically dead ;_; so I guess sorry for that mishap ! I'll try to remember the facts more, still watching the walkthroughs again to refresh mah memory :3 see you next chap!


	7. I See Fire

'This must be the 50th time I've been knocked out' Sparrow thought to herself as her heavy eyes snapped open. This time she lay on a bed, but to her that didn't matter, all she thought about was Ruvik.

'Why did he react that way to me?' She asked herself as she stared at the ceiling in wonder.

She thought about the past 16 years of knowing Ruvik. The times they

laughed and joked around, when he educated her when the nurses and doctors didn't, the way he always had time for her, never frustrated by her silence.

'Jimenez' just thinking about his name alone made her scrunch up her face in anger. Sitting up she took a look at her surroundings, a small room that looked a lot like when she first woke up in this world, only a bit more gory, and smelly. Sparrow got up and wandered around the room before trying the door knob, finding it to be locked.

'Great' she thought. She decided to take a more thorough look around the room, going through the nearby draws in the desk and searching under the bed, she found nothing.

Suddenly the door clicked and swung open, revealing the surprisingly calm burnt face of Ruvik. Sparrow tensed as he stepped into the room and the door closed behind him with a wave of his hand. She slowly stepped back nervously, until her back hit the wall, suddenly aware of her heavy breathing she tried to calm herself.

His staring made her uneasy, silence cutting through the air like a endless fog. Eventually he took a step forward and smirked seeing her tense even more.

"Why so...twitchy?" Ruvik questioned her, his white iris' burning a hole through her,"we used to be such good friends" he muttered menacingly.

'Aren't we still?' Sparrow thought.

"And so the bird finally sings" he grinned at her confused expression,"I don't know, are we still friends?"

Her eyes widened as she realised he could read her thoughts,'but how?'

"This is my world that you have entered, our brains have been connected and in doing so I can explore all your thoughts, memories, feelings, emotions and fears, ..." He muttered but loud enough for her to hear, " it's lovely to finally get to hear your voice Sparrow, even if it's all in your head"

'Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt me!' She mentally yelled at him.

"Why not? I have every right to be angry, Jimenez will pay" he spat, not really answering her question.

'Are you going to kill me?' She asked, dreading the answer.

Ruvik froze, staring off to the side for a bit before walking towards her, making her panic for a bit and scratch the wall behind her as if it was going to suddenly spin her around and take her to safety.

"Do you want me to?" He asked as he stood right in front of her that she could feel his breath flutter over her face. Suddenly reminded of the kiss they shared before he was taken away from her. Knowing what she was thinking about, he smirked at her even more and stepped forward, just as their lips brushed he vanished. Sparrow breathed out the breath she didn't even know she held and slid down the wall so she was in a sitting position.

'Why does my heart feel so heavy?' She thought, she soundlessly cursed herself for not being educated enough in these things. Feelings, intimacy and even some objects were alien to her, she felt so inexperienced in the world.

She clenched her eyes shut, feeling the sting of tears she refused to let out, now wasn't the time to cry and feel helpless.

Feeling a gentle breeze brush her skin she opened her eyes and found herself in a field of beautiful sunflowers, as she was about to step forward she suddenly realised she could feel her legs rubbing together and looking down she was dressed in a long pretty red casual dress with a neat white collar.

"Where am I?" Sparrow suddenly said, startling herself as she could speak, but it didn't sound like herself, although she never spoke she vaguely knew what she sounded like from her thoughts.

"I can speak!" She cried happily, then noticed the long black locks she had, "but this ain't... Who am I?" She muttered.

"Laura c'mon!" A young boy appeared from behind Sparrow and tugged her hand towards the barn in the distance.

"What..?" Sparrow questioned as she watched the boy prance about happily in front of her.

"Let's go play in the barn, bet you can't catch me!" The boy smiled as he ran towards he barn.

"But I'm not Laura" Sparrow muttered, she decided to chase after the boy anyway and play along, she might be dreaming,"who is that boy? He kinda looks like...no that's impossible"

As she entered be barn she didn't see the boy, confused she looked around until she was suddenly glomped by the small boy, making her fall over.

"Oof" she grunted, feeling the wind knocked out of her.

"Oops, sorry sister" the boy laughed, brushing his bright blonde hair back.

"It's ok... Ruvik?" Sparrow experimented, this couldn't possibly be Ruvik could it ?

"Ruvik? You mean Ruben silly!" He replied, getting up and brushing himself off before helping Sparrow up.

"Ruben... Sorry, slip of the tongue"

"Have you been feeling okay Laura? You seem, out of it" Ruben said as he walked up to his sister and put a hand on her forehead, making him go on his tip toes.

"I'm fine" she said, brushing his hand away, making him pout.

"Fine, hey I'm going to climb this thing, watch me!" Ruben said as he climbed to a platform.

"Be careful" Sparrow said, though she wasn't sure why she cared, she never saw the boy before.

"I'm going to jump!" He cheered until he looked at the drop and his smile faded instantly,"maybe not"

Sparrow giggled before stretching out her arms,"go on, I'll catch you"

"Promise?" Ruben asked, making Sparrow freeze for a moment before a smile appeared again.

"I promise!" Ruben smiled before jumping towards Sparrow, she did as she promised and caught him even though his weight pushed her back a little. Before she put him down she spun him around in a circle, making him laugh and outstretch his arms as Sparrow hugged around his middle. She wasn't sure why, but the urge to make this boy happy niggled in her thoughts, like an annoying itch.

Sparrow then put him down and he smiled brightly at her.

"Let's go back to the house, I want to show you something" Ruben said. Sparrow smiled but before she took another step towards the door a burning smell filled her nose.

"Do you smell that?" She asked him. Ruben sniffed at the air before nodding towards her.

"Smells of burning" he replied.

Suddenly a small but spreading flame appeared, quickly devouring the haystack nearby.

"Quick, get out!" Sparrow yelled as her and Ruben went to the main doors, only to panic when then wouldn't open.

"I'll try find something to get it open" Ruben suggested as he ran back to the other side of the barn.

"HELP! LET US OUT!" Sparrow shouted as she tugged and banged on the doors. She felt herself becoming uncomfortably hot as the fire spread.

"AAAAHHH" Sparrow turned towards the scream and saw Ruben on fire, spinning around and hitting himself as he tried to put out the fire.

"Ruben!" Sparrow cried as she ran towards him, noticing the whole barn was now on fire.

When she got to him she hugged him and tried to put out as much of the fire as possible, but the damage was already done and he had painful searing burns on his face and probably underneath his clothes. Leaning back Sparrows eyes widened.

'He is Ruvik!' She thought as the fire burns matched the scars Ruvik had today. Looking around Sparrow spotted a small window up above .

"We need to get to there!" Sparrow shouted above the fire crackling the wood and coughed as she breathed in black smoke.

"Laura!" Ruben shouted as he reached the top decking in the barn.

"I'm fine! Get to the window!" Sparrow shouted, climbing onto the burning hay barrels and onto the decking luckily not getting caught on fire.

"I can't reach, the burns hurt to much Laura" Ruben cried as tears poured down his face, making Sparrows heart ache.

"You need to be strong Ruben" Sparrow encouraged before deciding she was going to put her life on the line for this boy.

"C'mon" she said before kneeling down and clutching Ruben around the knees and lifting him up to grab the window.

He managed to grab the window and pull himself up before flinging himself over the edge, hearing his cry from the other side. Sparrow went to pull herself up before she felt a burning heat on her legs, looking down her dress had caught fire and she tried to brush it off.

"No no no!" Sparrow cried as fire caught on her long black locks and started to cook her skin.

"AAAHHHH" she screamed as the burning became to much, she stumbled from the window and fell off of the decking, onto the floor as she wriggled around the floor in agony. A blood curdling scream released itself from her throat as tears poured from her eyes, feeling her skin ripple and boil under the heat. Suddenly the heat went and she was at normal temperature, her body floating off the floor as if someone was carrying her bridal style. When she looked up she saw Ruvik staring back at her, but it wasn't his usual menacing stare, it was one of thoughtfulness, maybe even concern. Sparrow, no longer in the burning red dress or able to speak, thought about the pain that Ruvik must have been in, what happened to his sister Laura he spoke so fondly of when he used to spend time with her and the emotional toll it had on his sanity. Still being held by Ruvik, unwilling tears sprung in her eyes as they flew down her cheeks, she stared back at Ruvik with a pained expression before turning towards him and burying her head in his scarred chest.

Ruvik stared at her for a time before letting her weep on him soundlessly, content with just holding her light body as she hugged his middle.

* * *

><p>AN\\ you'no I may have slightly teared up at this part ;_; anyway thanks for reading and thank you so much to the people who reviewed this story so far! It really means a lot to me since this is the only fanfic that really took off well so I greatly appreciate it :3 btw I forgot that Ruvik doesn't have feeling in his entire body because it's burned so bad so sorry if that mishap bothered you I'll try get all the facts right from now on, hope yu like where this story is going so far and see you in the next chap! :3 xx<p>

P.s. remember don't be afraid to on me if you don't get what is happening in the story I'll happily explain it to you :)


	8. With A Mad Grin, Alice Sat On The Throne

AN/ woah woah woah a chappie this soon? INDEED IT IS you are not hallucinating, I couldn't help myself I needed to post a new chapter enjoy! And don't forget to review ;)

* * *

><p>"When I saw you here, I thought you were an illusion of my mind, so I'm sorry" Ruvik said as they wandered through the field of sunflowers together.<p>

'I understand, though I was a little scared' Sparrow confessed as she spread her arms and stroked the flowers as she slowly passed.

After Sparrow had managed to control her tears she discovered she wasn't afraid of him anymore, she felt like she understood him better and when he didn't hurt her she knew he changed.

Ruvik couldn't stay mad at Sparrow, in fact he gathered more hatred for Jimenez, once he discovered that she wasn't part of an illusion he couldn't control in this world, guilt struck him like lightening and the random flashbacks of their time together didn't help either. This was around the same time Ruvik accepted the fact that she changes him, and although he didn't like it at first he found he couldn't control it.

"I still cannot believe Jimenez had the nerve to bring you here" Ruvik growled as he stopped walking and bent his head down, rage and anger played along his features but Sparrow couldn't see with the shadow of his hood.

'He will get what's coming to him' Sparrow thought to him.

Ruvik lifted his head and stared at her, suddenly no emotion on his pale face,"I suppose you will make sure of that will you?"

'I intend too' she replied, not looking at him and casually sniffing each flower, stroking their petals as if they yearned for her gentle touch.

"It's weird, every time we were together I've wanted to know what goes on in your head and about your past, now suddenly I know everything about you" Ruvik stated, in a way he was happy she was here, this was the only way they could talk to each other.

'Does my past bother you? It's not that interesting' She continued to wander through the field, Ruvik following behind her.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her, startling her and if it weren't for his grip on her shoulders she'd have probably lost her balance.

"You're always interesting" his white eyes searched hers. She felt her cheeks warming up, not exactly sure why her body was reacting that way. He let go and turned around, walking away from her.

'Why do you keep doing that?' She asked him and for a second she thought she heard him chuckle. Something he hadn't done since the last time he saw her, it's always her.

"Your reactions are intriguing" his excuse was, still with his back turned to her. She gave him a long emotionless stare, basically saying, are you serious?!

'So why are you toying with Jimenez?' She asked him, noticing he could have probably killed him a long time ago.

"I like seeing roaches run" he said, turning to her only to see her sniffing flowers again. He was about to get annoyed at her before realising she probably has never seen a sunflower before, or been outside in a field as beautiful as this one. She had been forever encased in a concrete building and it wasn't like the yard there had any greenery either.

"Once we get out of here I'll show you so many beautiful places" he stated, fully accepting that he was indeed, going soft, or at least around her. She turned and smiled brightly at him before it faded in realisation.

'But... You're not alive in the real world, you don't have a body' she sighed.

"But I will soon" he said.

'How?' She asked, searching his pale eyes. He walked up to her and put his burnt hand up to her cheek.

"All that you need to know, is that we will soon be together in the real world" he said, before vanishing suddenly, leaving her in a field of sunflowers. What Sparrow didn't know is that Ruvik lied when he said he could read her thoughts because of their minds connected, in fact it was Sparrow who was projecting her thoughts to him unknowingly. A part of her consciousness controlling a small part of his world to be able to talk? Maybe. For now Ruvik could only toy with her, conduct more experiments as to why her brain is able to do this. Maybe he wasn't the only one who could control part of this world?

* * *

><p>Sparrow sneaked through the small village filled with the haunted. Being mute had its advantages sometimes.<p>

Everything was dark and a creepy fog clouded over the area, limiting her vision.

'Why did he have to ditch me here' Sparrow complained. As she passed by a rusty blue door she noted music coming from the room, curious she decided to investigate only to find it empty, save for a rotted table and a fancy mirror on the wall. As she was about to turn around the mirror cracked, surprising her, she stepped cautiously towards the cracked mirror before a blinding light pierced through the cracks, making her lift her hand up to shield her eyes.

Once she lowered her hand she found herself in a small, greenish room with peeling paint.

"You're awake" a sudden voice appeared at the door, which looked a lot like the doors at the mental hospital. The door opened to reveal a woman dressed in a red nurse outfit with glasses and her hair tied back in a loose ponytail,"this way please" she simply said, walking away from the door.

'Great, another mystery' Sparrow thought as she exited her room and followed the nurse. They walked through a lobby like area and Sparrow stopped seeing a chair in a spotlight up ahead, it just looked too suspicious.

"Please, sit in the chair" the nurse with a surprisingly gentle voice encouraged her, standing behind a barred door and waiting for Sparrow to enter. Sparrow shook her head back and forth, clearly not falling for it,"there is nothing to worry about, please, sit in the chair so we can begin your treatment"

'Treatment?' Sparrow wondered, back at the mental hospital the only treatment she got was to draw or paint, apparently it made her calmer but she never saw a difference. Sparrow decided to go with it, the chair looked relatively normal so she wondered what the 'treatment' was. The nurse smiled at her as she passed before walking into the room with the isolated chair, and standing in the darkness by some sort of mechanism.

Sparrow sat in the chair and waited.

Suddenly metal grips swung around and clamped themselves onto her wrists and legs causing Sparrow to immediately panic.

"Keep calm, the procedure will be over soon" the nurse said as she pressed some buttons on the mechanism. Sparrow felt a helmet like cage fit on top of her head, clamping over her eyes so that she couldn't see anything.

"You must know, you won't be able to choose what procedure you have, I will have to choose it for you" the nurse explained but Sparrow didn't really understand any of it,"because your symptoms are ... Unique, you will experience a very different treatment than... The others"

'The others? You mean those people in the ambulance?' Sparrow wondered. Suddenly a electric shock went through her brain, like having a migraine for 2 seconds whilst her vision goes white before fading back to black. The clamps around her legs and wrists unclipped and folded away as the head gear did the same, lifting away from her dazed head. Sparrow went to get up before loosing her balance and stumbling back into the chair.

"I'll need you to sign in before I let you go back, enjoy your new abilities" the nurse said before walking back to the lobby.

'New abilities?' She thought as she tried to get up again, this time succeeding. She walked to the lobby desk where the nurse now sat on the opposite side and signed her name on a piece of paper as directed by the nurse.

Going back to the mirror at the end of the hallway the blinding light surrounded the room and before she realised she was back in the room with the same music that was playing before.

'What... Abilities?' Sparrow thought to herself.

* * *

><p>AN probably the most boring chapter so far lmao well... Hope you like! Btw if you don't like Ruvik being this... Soft then please tell me!

P.s. Don't like where this story is going? TELL ME! Pm me or review your concerns! I would greatly appreciate the feedback :)


	9. The Thing

The sun broke into the sky as daylight glazed over the area, bringing a sense of serenity and maybe even peace. Sparrow instantly relaxed knowing that she could see the once dark crevices, she wasn't sure exactly where she was, or where she was going, but the one thing in her mind was the safety of Leslie, so for now she had been searching for him.

Ruvik popped up wherever he wanted so she knew he could pretty much look after himself, wait what was she thinking? Of course he could look after himself he controlled this world!

'Nows not the time to have an IQ lower than 5' Sparrow thought to herself as she wandered through the crumbling buildings,'this must be a graveyard' she observed. The only reason Sparrow even knew what a graveyard looked like was because of some pictures in books that she saw but they were quite old. The stone statues of horses and angels intrigued her and she wondered what they looked like in the flesh.

* * *

><p>"That's a really good drawing" Ruvik praised as his eyes raked over the illustration of a horse galloping, except for a few out of proportion limbs its was pretty good for a 14 year old,"I would show you my artistic skills but they're a little...distasteful"<p>

Sparrow frowned and cocked her head to the side, it had become a custom to over exaggerate her body language for people to better understand her.

"No no no, don't give me that look, you'll honestly find me weird" Ruvik smiled and Sparrow rolled her eyes before mouthing 'you already are'

"Well that's offensive" the bandaged man glared playfully at her before smirking.

* * *

><p>'why am I hacing flashbacks of our time together all the time?' Sparrow thought as she pinched the bridge on her nose ' maybe because our minds are linked? Both of our memories combined, or maybe something triggers the flashbacks? For now i just to deal with them'<p>

"AAAAHH" a familiar scream in the distance startled her, Sparrow climbed up on top of a gravestone and peered out to where the scream had been heard, quickly spotting that woman who helped her into the ambulance dragging poor Leslie behind. Even from here Sparrow could see that Leslie was terrified, eager to be with someone familiar. Sparrow jumped down and ran across the area, a bad mistake on her part as the haunted heard her loud foot steps and followed behind her carrying pitchforks and knives. As she ran across a yard like area with loads of bushes, a gunshot sound echoed throughout the area, Sparrow was completely unaware of what happened until her leg gave way and she fell to the floor. The sudden pain shot through her leg like lightening and she looked down to see a hole in her leg. If she could scream in pain she would, otherwise she was left with her mouth agape and a pained expression on her face. The haunted got closer and closer until more gunshots could be heard. Looking to the side she saw the man from the ambulance and another she hadn't seen before come out from a sewer looking bit underground. Once all the haunted had been killed the two men ran towards her.

"Hey I saw you earlier with Leslie, I'm Detective Sebastian Castellanos and this is my partner Joseph Oda" he gestured to the man behind him before looking at Sparrow expecting her to make an introduction. She just nodded.

"First we better take care of your leg" Joseph said as he pulled a syringe filled with some green fluid from behind him back, noticing her become tense and her eyes becoming wide he holds his hands up,"no no it's ok, in this world these things relieve you of any pain, then we just have to bandage you up"

Suddenly a growl came from the place that Sebastian and Joseph came from, making the trio freeze in fear of what it might be, the ground have a tremor before a hideous dog like abomination burst through the iron gates, knocking over Joseph and his glasses away from each other.

'The hell is that? I've got to get away' Sparrow thought eagerly as she looked around, spotting another iron fence with a gap through the side, enough room for her to crawl through but it was over the other side. Still feeling the pain in her leg she was too weak to move them, so she used her arms to drag herself along the courtyard slowly with Sebastian seemingly distracting the beast, she cautiously crawled forward, afraid that if her movements were too sudden the beast would turn to her.

'Why don't you use your new abilities?' The gentle voice of the nurse in red rang through her head,'I didn't help you unlock them for nothing'

'Abilities?' Sparrow thought as she looked around her, Sebastian got charged into by that animal with a ghastly mouth on its neck.

With Sebastian down the thing turned its attention to the person crawling on the floor in agony, the smell of fresh blood filling its senses. The thing bolted into action, sprinting towards Sparrow with drool spilling out of its mouth, eager for the easy meal. Sparrow could feel her gut plummet down to the ground, frozen with fear as the thing continues to charge at her. At the last minute Sparrow clenched her eyes and lifted her arm to cover her face in hopes of finding her abilities in helplessness, but she was wrong. The large beast awkwardly clamped its jaws on her hovering arm, making her widen her eyes at how painful it was. She could feel it's giant teeth colliding each other inside her arm making her almost puke at the thought of its teeth grinding against each other inside her arm.

'I'm going to die' she realised, even if the beast let go she would never survive the wound.

As she was about to close her eyes and let the beast rip her arm off, she looked back at it one final time but all she saw was dark green blood coming from its teeth marks. Green veins began to pulse in her eyes until her vision went blank, a feel of weightlessness drifted over her body.

* * *

><p>AN woaaaaaaaaah chapter 9 son! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter UNTIL NEXT TIME please review if you feel this story is deserving and thank you to the people who have reviewed already! Much appreciated :3


	10. The Blank Memory

When she woke, Sparrow found herself standing in the middle of the courtyard, the corpse of the beast in front of her, covered in blood.

'My arm! My leg, the pains gone!' She thought with glee, true enough she realised her leg didn't hurt no more and neither did her arm, looking down at both she saw that the wounds had turned into small scabs, not as fatal as she remembered.

'What...happened?'she thought to herself before her eyes widened in shock as blood dripped from her face onto the floor. Quickly wiping her chin she found her fingers and arms were covered in fresh blood up to her elbows. Scared and confused Sparrow looked around her, trying to find Joseph and Sebastian, she spots them through the gap of the giant iron gate that she remembered heading too before the beast caught her. She starts running towards them until Sebastian pulls out a shotgun and aims it at her.

"What the fuck are you?" Sebastian growls as he aims right at her head, making her put her arms up in defence,"I don't know what freak show you pulled in there but you are not coming with us" he finished. The confused girl could feel tears threatening to spill over her eyes and her lip wavered, on the brink of breaking down.

'Surely he couldn't be serious?'she thought to herself, being in the state she was she didn't want to be left alone again.

* * *

><p>Silent tears poured down the 10 year olds Aqua green eyes as she hugged her knees on top of the bed she slept on, she had been sat there for so long that her eyes had become used to the dark. She looked back at her pillow before reaching over and grabbing her teddy, clutching it close to her chest.<p>

'It's ok it's ok, it's just a dream' she thought to herself, but the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Her sniffs echoed down the hospital hallway, nobody was awake. At least that's what she thought.

"Hey" the bandaged man appeared at the window of her door, making her look at him. Ruvik. She had seen him around the hospital, sometimes passing him in the hallway or seeing him after curfew, she considered him a friend ever since he found her bear for her. The door opened and he stepped into the small room, closing the door behind him.

"I can hear you from all the way down the hallway" he muttered as he sat beside the girl,"why are you crying?" He asked in a hushed tone, though not expecting an answer.

The little girl shrugged and wiped her eyes, embarrassed someone has caught her crying.

"Nightmares?" He asked and she nodded,"about your parents?"

She put a hand out and wavered it, maybe.

"Don't stress yourself out too much about it ok? That's one of the reasons you have nightmares in the first place" he said before awkwardly standing up, he didn't really know her that well, and if a nurse caught him in a patients room they may think he's ... Up to something. The little girl quickly made a grab for his sleeve, halting him before he made another step.

"What's the matter?" He asked, she just shook him a little,"you want me to stay here?"

She nodded before pointing to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Fine, I'll sit here until you fall asleep" he said, although he was a little annoyed, he couldn't help be reminded of when Laura used to stick with him when he had a nightmare, singing to him softly until he fell asleep. As if she could tell what he was thinking about her bright eyes blinked at him in the dark.

"I'm not going to sing to you, go to sleep" he stated, seeing the girl smile slightly before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Although she couldn't tell him then, Sparrow hated being alone and now more than ever she needed to stick with someone.<p>

Shaking her head back and fourth at them she runs up at the fence and puts her arms on the bars, giving them the most innocent look she could muster, despite her mouth and arms covered in blood. Sebastian wasn't sure if she was faking her bewilderment, one moment she was tearing away at that creature and the next she wasn't even sure what happened.

"You wanna just explain what happened back there?" He asked. Sparrow cursed her muteness for the 400th time and shrugged before waving towards her mouth then shaking her head.

"You... Can't talk?" Joseph asked and Sparrow nodded.

"Well that's a lie, you were shouting and screaming just a minute ago" Sebastian shouted.

'I was? What?' Sparrow thought to herself, confused surrounded her mind, it was like a black hole in her memory stopped her from knowing what she did a few minutes ago.

Suddenly a yell of fear cut the tension, coming from the church.

'Leslie!' She recognised, suddenly she didn't care if they shot her, she just had to get to Leslie and that was all that mattered at the time. Darting through the gap in the gate while both detectives heads had turned towards the sudden yell, she ran towards the church and rammed her shoulder into the door.

'Leslie!' She continued to run full sprint towards the statue of the woman at the other side of the church, quickly seeing some sort of gutter or giant drain. Suddenly Ruvik appeared in front of her, startling her but because she was still at full sprint she couldn't stop herself in time. It suddenly went into slow motion, except Ruvik was the only one able to move about normally. With her still slowly running at him, Ruvik opened his arms as if he was about to receive a hug off of her whilst smirking at the same time, and just like that it suddenly went to normal time and she ran straight into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sparrow struggled to get away, eagerly wanted to find Leslie but Rubik was stronger than he looked, he clutched her tightly and slowly leant backwards. Just as they were about to fall back onto the stone floor it turned into a large gaping hole, making them fall at a rapid rate.

Sparrow clutched herself closer to Ruvik as the scenery changed around them, burying her face in his burnt chest.

"It's ok, I got you" Ruvik muttered, but it didn't sound reassuring at all, it sounded a little menacing or scarily sarcastic. Suddenly Ruvik vanished again and Sparrow fell sideways into a rectangle cage, followed by the sound of it slamming shut and a chain being wrapped around it. Sparrow bounced of the side of the cage and flopped to the floor, curling herself on a ball as she tries to ease the pain the fall gave her.

"Birdy?" Sparrows eyes snapped open and looked up, seeing Leslie in the corner of the cage, but still with that smile on his face every time he saw her. She quickly got up, forgetting about the pain and they both walked the short distance towards each other before hugging each other. Sparrow clutched him tightly as if he was about to vanish.

"Blood blood" Leslie muttered as he pulled away slightly just to see her face whilst still holding her. He noted the now dried blood on her chin and her arms, a confused expression ran across his face, but for now he didn't really care. Tucking his head underneath her chin, he was just glad he wasn't alone anymore. For now, his bird was guiding him towards the light.

* * *

><p>AN hope you guys were ok with this chapter and hope you like where the story is going so far, don't forget to review! It really encourages me to write more thanks! :3

p.s. TODAYS CHAPTER QUESTION ISSSSSSSS: what do you think Leslie sees Sparrow as?

That is all enjoy!


	11. Alice's Reflection Is The Red Queen

Sparrow tugged at the chains that held the gate shut for the 50th time, as if hoping it will magically snap open for some reason. She silently sighed before pacing back and forth.

'How are we gonna get out?!' She thought angrily.

"Birdy birdy" Leslie muttered, seeing his friend in such a stressed out way worried him. He stopped her pacing by standing in front of her before lifting his hands up to her face. Sparrow wondered what he was about to do so she waited patiently as he held a mischievous look in his eyes. In the deafening silence he put both thumbs on either side of her mouth before suddenly pushing up.

"Hahahaha" Leslie giggled as he made Sparrow pull a face, she tried to stay serious but eventually a smile broke out on her face. Sparrow brought her hands up and made Leslie pull a face, making then both laugh more although Sparrow had to do it silently.

Suddenly a shotgun sound in the distance startled them both as they stepped away from the gate, Leslie quickly slipped his hand into Sparrow's, stepping behind her for protection. From around the corner Sebastian appeared, halting when he saw Sparrow.

Sparrow narrowed her eyes at him, putting her arm in front of Leslie as if trying to shield him away from Sebastian's gaze.

"Where's Kidman?" He asked them both. Sparrow shook her head whilst Leslie just repeated "kid...kid"

"Hold on I'll get you out of here in a minute" he said before looking at Sparrow,"try anything and I won't hesitate to shoot" he warned.

Sparrow nodded and he broke the chain, letting them both out.

Leslie stayed behind Sparrow, still clutching her hand as they exited the cage.

"I'm sorry about...last time we met, Joseph has these moments when he lashes out at me, he describes them as, wanting to jump and let it take over, do you think that's what's happening with you?" Sebastian asked, Sparrow looked to the side as if in thought before looking back at him and shrugging.

"You really can't talk?" He asked in astonishment.

She shook her head, no.

"Get it open... Get it open" Leslie interrupted their one sided conversation as he looked towards the gate ahead.

Sebastian walked towards the gate and then looked at the turning lever thing before stepping behind it and turned the lever, the gate slowly lifted open. Whilst Sparrow wondered how they were all going to get through there Leslie put his hands over his ears as Sebastian clenched his eyes in some kind of pain. Sparrow however couldn't hear the loud ringing noise that the others could so when Leslie darted forward and headed for the newly opened area with his hands over his ears. Sparrow closely followed and went through the gate after Leslie who started yelling.

"Hey! Wait" Sebastian called behind them. A small snap could be heard before a iron barrier shut behind them, startling Sparrow as Leslie continued to run down the stairs, still yelling.

'Leslie!' She quickly hurried down the stairs after him and grabbed his hand, spinning him around to face her before hugging him with her arms around his waist. He quickly calmed down afterwards before hugging her back. She stroked his hair and they stood there for a little while before she took his hand and they began to walk through the sewer like place leading to a cave. Sparrow put a finger to her lips once she saw disgusting creatures moving around, this time they weren't like the haunted they were more like spitting gross slimy things with their faces either split open and a bulbous tumour growing inside or their heads have been forcefully pushed to the side as a growth was on their necks. Plus when they walked about they sounded like they were burying their feet in intestines all the time. Sparrow scrunched her nose up at the disgusting smell.

They managed to get pretty far through the cave undetected. Suddenly Ruvik could be seen at the far end of the cave, Sparrow had the urge to run to him yet run away at the same time, she didn't get the way he acted with her all the time. One moment he wanted to murder her and fair enough he thought she was an illusion Jimenez placed in his mind so he acted ok around her, but then when she just saw him in the church he seemed like he wanted her to suffer, she didn't get him at all. Neither did she get the powerful thumping she felt in her chest whenever she saw him.

Despite them being as stealthy as possible Ruvik seemed to be looking straight at them. Leslie tugged her back to go the other way.

"Not that way, no, no, not that way" he muttered tugging her away, she turned and followed his direction, turning her back on Ruvik. Something that he didn't like at all.

"Where are you going?" a calm whisper in her ear startled her, spinning around Ruvik had teleported right behind her, he yanked her away from Leslie who started yelling whilst clutching his head. He dragged her back away from Leslie before the area changed around them, finding herself on some sort of mansion or house. A grand looking bedroom to be exact. Ruvik pushed her violently away from him and let her get her bearings, though she didn't seem to need it as she span around and glared at him.

'Why do you keep doing that!' She mentally yelled at him, astonishing him with the volume of her voice in his head, before it was just above a whisper, now it was booming, he guessed it was because of her mood. He said nothing as he stood and watched her look away frustratingly and looked around the room.

The room was pretty big for a bedroom, with a grand four poster bed at the far end facing sideways, and a desk opposite it. Big windows complimented the room, although they were blocked with crimson curtains the candle light gave the room an eerie feel.

He watched in silence as she strolled towards the desk, drifting her fingers across it as if memorising every ditch and crevice the desk obtained over the years. Just like she always managed to do, he felt the hate and anger leave him, even when she was angry at him he couldn't help obsess over her more. He couldn't wait till he obtained that new body, Leslie, and walk out of this prison with her. Maybe he had found his Laura again? No. Although Sparrow was a lot like her, nobody could replace Laura. But in the same way nobody could replace Sparrow, they were both so unique. Ruvik wondered what it would have been like if Laura and Sparrow met, sure enough Laura would have showered her in the same love she showered Ruvik. Oh how he missed her.

'Something happened earlier' her thoughts interrupted his,'something... That, I can't remember but everyone else could' she awkwardly explained.

"I know, I saw" Ruvik said, still as emotionless as ever.

'Then tell me!' She urged, stepping towards him with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he knew she was going to find out some time or another, and unlike Jimenez he's been wanting to tell her since they met.

'Yes please! Tell me what's happening' she pleaded.

Ruvik walked up to her and stared into her eyes, he wasn't sure if she could cope with the truth, but he had to find out. Putting a hand on her hair, he watched as he combed out the tangles before leaning in and connecting his forehead with hers, noting her change in breathing pattern, and her thumping heart, making him smirk

"I can't tell you" he whispered, he saw her eyebrows narrow immediately.

'But you said-'

"But I can show you" he said before the room distorted around them, swirling around like a vortex, and the whole time Sparrow couldn't stop staring into his piercing white eyes.

* * *

><p>AN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN OMG been wanting to get to this part for so long yu guys will know my plan finally :D anyway hope you like ! Plz review of you enjoyed it or not it will help me improve :3

also ive been thinking of an idea where it uses the evil within characters in an AU and It also includes Sparrow and another character (you will meet later on) and I'll probably start writing it after this story or just as it's about to end. Is anyone interested?

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER : do you think Ruvik loves Sparrow or is intruiged by her?

that is all thanks!


	12. Mad All Along

**WARNING: Contains Swearing**

They stood in a medium sized lilac room, a small rainbow coloured bookshelf sat under the single window, a bed in the far end of the room with Aqua blue bed sheets.

A small table was in the middle of the room, short enough for a child to sit comfortably next too, a dolls house at the end of the bed with its doors wide open exposing the dolls inside who sat around a dining table, motionless as always. Two doors were positioned opposite the bed, one full of children's clothes and the other leading to the hallway.

"Do you remember this place?" Ruvik asked as he looked around their surroundings, taking note that her childhood house was very different to his.

'So when I was 16, locked away in my fathers basement this was what was happening to Sparrow at the same time, interesting' he thought to himself.

'I vaguely remember, this is my old bedroom but, what are we doing here?'

"I'm showing you what you wanted to know" Ruvik said before vanishing, leaving a frustrated Sparrow.

'You can't just leave me like this! Ass' Sparrow frowned, looking at the empty space Ruvik once stood in.

Suddenly the door opened, startling Sparrow, a little girl wandered into the room and ran over to her dolls house, picking them up and wavering them around as if they walked.

'That's me' Sparrow observed, smiling a little at how normal she was until her parents abandoned her.

"Sparrow Cleo Newberry you get down here right now!" The familiar voice of her father shook her to the ground, her younger self looked terrified but reluctantly stood up on shaky knees and walked towards the stairs to the living room. Sparrow followed her, her bare feet padding down the soft carpet covering the stairs, the familiar scent of cinnamon filled her nose as she looked around the living room. Noting the incense burning on the mantle piece above a crackling fire.

'Mum always liked her incense sticks' Sparrow smiled before following herself to the kitchen.

"What did you do in school today?" Her father angrily demanded, making the young child flinch back in fear.

"Harold! Don't yell at her!" Her mum said in defence.

"Don't yell at her? Evaleen you've seen those drawings her teacher gave up, a demon drew them not a child!"

"Harold we need to talk to her not tell her off!" She yelled back, Harold threw his arms up in the air and huffed in annoyance,"Sparrow sweetie, can you sit next to me a sec" she beckoned her.

'I remember this' Sparrow thought to herself and she watched the child sit next to her mother.

"Can you write down why you drew these today?" Evaleen asked her daughter calmly, sliding her a writing pad and a pen. The little girl looked at the scribbled drawings laid out across the dinning table, she noted the main colour used in all of them, red.

The little girl opened the notepad to a clear page and started writing, when she was finished she slid it over to her mother, watching her reaction as her father peered over her shoulder.

"You didn't do it?" Her mum read out. Sparrow's younger self shook her head,"you know I don't like liars Sparrow"

The little girl looked so confused as she once again shook her head. Evaleen sighed before narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Go to your room, you're grounded for a week for lying to me"

The older Sparrow glared at her former mother. 'I was innocent'

Suddenly the scenery changed and she was teleported back to her childhood room, her child self was playing with a teddy.

'This was a few months after' Sparrow thought to herself.

Suddenly her younger self blinked, and the content smile faded from her face. She took her teddy and threw it to the floor before standing on its back and grabbing its arm, pulling until a tear and rip could be heard.

'What... What am I doing?' Sparrow asked herself, eyes wide as she never remembered doing such a thing.

"Do you even remember how your bear lost its arm?" Ruvik's rough voice seemed to surround her.

'I'd never do such a thing'

"Yet these are your memories"

'How can these be my memories if I can't remember them?' Sparrow yelled back. From the corner of her eye she saw her former self ripping the bears arm away and throwing it somewhere before looking at the lilac wall.

"Fucking purple, what a gross colour" she spat before grabbing a red crayon and continuing to scribble all over the wall.

Sparrow couldn't believe that this version of herself actually spoke.

"Sparrow! What are you doing?!" Evaleen burst into the room.

The child turned towards her mother and unleashed a maddening grin.

"I want my room to be red! Like the colour of blood!" She yelled happily at her as she continued to scribble on the wall.

"Sparrow, you spoke!"

"I can do a lot more than that you dumb bitch" she replied, making her mothers eyes widen.

"Stop it now!"

"No!" Evaleen walked towards the child and pulled her away from the wall," NO! No! No! No! No!" She repeated over and over.

"Harold! Harold help!" Evaleen cried as the child violently kicked and screamed, wanting to get away from her. Thumping could be heard before Harold burst into the room, instantly striding towards the thrashing child and restraining her arms.

"Get off me you faggot-" the younger Sparrow was silenced by a slap to the face. The child suddenly stopped thrashing and slowly looked towards her father with tears on the edge of her eyes,"daddy why"

"Oh honey I'm sorry, daddy didn't mean to hurt you" the father apologised before hugging the crying child.

From where Sparrow was standing she could see the child grin evilly behind the fathers back.

"Hehe, got you" she whispered before biting her father on the shoulder hard.

Harold yelled more in surprise than pain and pushed the child away, grabbing his wives hand he pulled her towards the door as the maniac child ran at them. The door slammed in her face and a lock could be heard from the other side.

"We need help Evaleen, we need to see a doctor or a vicar" Harold's muffled voice could be heard through the door.

"That's right! Go see a fucking priest and cover me in holy water it won't change a fucking thing!" Hearing a 4 year old yell and shout like an adult scared her older self, and knowing that it was her made her even more terrified.

'That can't be true! I can't remember anything like that'

The scenery changed once again zooming in on her 5th birthday celebration before skipping ahead 2 weeks. Finding herself in her old back yard she found her younger self playing with a white rabbit.

"Sparrow honey come take your medication" Evaleen called out as the 5 year old got up and ran over to her mother.

'Yes I remember, I was on medication for a while, now I know why' she watched as her mother helped her swallow the pills before stepping into the garden again and running over to play with the rabbit.

'It's nice to remember the good days but... why am I here? Is something going to happen?'

Suddenly the child's head flopped down, then raised up revealing a maniac like grin whilst giving the rabbit a predatory hungry gaze.

"You're so cute aren't you" the young Sparrow stroked the rabbit before her hand wandered towards its neck, quickly grasping it tightly and lifting it up by the throat, choking it.

The poor rabbit squealed and kicked its legs but was at the mercy of the 5 year old, a few minutes passed before the rabbit became motionless.

"No not again" Sparrow's head turned to the voice of her mother, running over to the young sadistic child.

"Get the fuck away from me" the child growled before throwing the corpse at her mother who screamed, seeing the dead motionless rabbit flop to the floor.

"Sparrow you-"

"Youuuu thought you got rid of me didn't you? You thought you could just wish me away with those magic pills well do you know what happened to Alice when she ate a pill? She grew" the child glared menacingly at her mother, "and that's exactly what I've been doing with every pill you've given me"

Suddenly the scenery blurred again and swirled around like a vortex before she was placed in what she recognised to be Jimenez's office. Jimenez was writing at his desk before a bandaged man walked through the door who she immediately recognised to be Ruvik.

"Marcelo, my curiously cannot be withheld any longer, what condition has that young girl have?" Ruvik eagerly asked, making Jimenez sigh before putting his pen down.

"Ruvik there are many young girls here, of which do you speak off?"

"The one I saw earlier today, Sparrow I think her name was"

"And you want to know why she's here?" Marcelo raised an eyebrow at the young boy.

"If you would indulge me" Ruvik replied calmly.

Jimenez got up from his chair and went into the filing cabinet next to him, opening it with a 'chuu clunk' sound he skimmed through the files before taking out a singular file which was quite thin.

"Sparrow has a condition we've all heard about before but the state of hers is rather unique" Jimenez said as he laid out the file before Ruvik.

"I wasn't aware Sparrow had a condition at all"

"Yes well you haven't seen it in effect, I have, it's called Dissociative identity disorder, another term is split personality disorder"

'Split personality disorder?!' Sparrow thought as she sat on a chair in the corner of the room, her knees going weak from the new discovery.

"This would be any ordinary case except her 'other side' should we call it, is capable of controlling 20 percent of her brain, meaning that it's incredibly smart when it's active" Jimenez described as he span round a piece of paper for Ruvik to see,"now she wouldn't be here if that was all, in fact her other side is a raging psychopath capable of becoming a mass murderer" Jimenez motioned to the document he put in front of Ruvik,"this is the first report we got of communicating with Sparrows inner self, we had to put her in a straight jacket and tie her to the chair, after a while she complied with an interview"

"You couldn't restrain a 9 year old any better?" Ruvik asked.

"If you saw her, you wouldn't think she was 9, anyway, she called herself Wren, she also swore a lot and threatened most of the staff, my brother Valerio couldn't stand her, he begged me to keep her but we can't keep children here so she had to stay with him at the Hospice"

"Wait, I thought she lives here"

"No no, she stays here a week at a time maximum for extreme tests that Valerio cannot carry out at the Hospice, we can't keep under 13s here, another thing that fascinates me is that Sparrow hardly changes to Wren when she's here, at the Hospice it's almost all the time, which is why Sparrow probably believes she lives here"

'I didn't even know, I went to a Hospice' Sparrow thought as she continued to watch Ruvik's memory.

"Sparrow doesn't remember any moments being Wren, she doesn't remember even being at the Hospice because she's Wren there all the time, only lately have we been able to reduce the amount of times she... becomes Wren" Jimenez continues to explain, he sighed before sitting down at his desk again, watching Ruvik's reaction.

"What if one of the two were ever to leave?" Ruvik asked, looking at a picture of Sparrows brain in action.

"Unlike other people with Dissociative identity disorder, Sparrow can't live without Wren, as much as it disappoints me she is what we call, incurable, one cannot live on without the other it would be like cutting her in half" Jimenez said.

'Incurable ... IncurableIncurableIncurableIncurableIncurable' Sparrow stared at the floor in disbelief. Suddenly Sparrows head rang with a sharp loud noise making her clutch her head, the scenery swirled around uncontrollably, all the flashbacks and lies she was told flashed through her mind.

"We saw her, strangling her pet rabbit..." Her mothers voice rang through her head, a picture of herself as Wren strangling the rabbit with a maddening grin.

"she wanted her room to be red, the same colour of blood is how she put it, and her nursery drawings were horrifying"

The crayon pictures of someone eating the intestines of another, another drawing of a girl covered in blood holding a knife. Then the images blurred together to reveal Wren scribbling on the wall in red

"I want my room to be red! The colour of blood" the little girl cried before standing up and forcing herself through the blurred image to stand in front of Sparrow, laughing like a maniac with her child like voice. Standing before Sparrow the little girl started to grow, her hair cut to become short and her body matured, becoming an exact replica of Sparrow herself, but those maddening eyes...

She laughed and laughed at her before giggling and then looked down on Sparrow with a maniac grin.

"Do you get it now Sparrow? Little little Birdy?! You thought your parents abandoned you! You thought they kept you there because you were mute but you were wrong! You forgot about everything" Wren grabbed Sparrow by the collar before listening her up so that her feet dangled down,"do you get it now? You were mad all along"

Yes.

I was wasn't I?

I've been Mad all along.

* * *

><p><strong>PLOT TWIST WOAAAAHHHH HOPE YOU LIKE PLZ REVIEW!<strong>

**Same as last chapter, what would you guys think of an AU fanfic including these characters ? **

**That is all**

**TILL NEXT TIME !**


	13. Alice Boldly Challenged The Red Queen

"You can't get out of here so you might as well chat with me" Wren smirked as she watched her counterpart put her palms on the cold walls of the small square room.

"Let me out!" Sparrow screamed at her, giving her best glare, although Wren scared her to death.

'Wren was capable of those horrendous things when she was 5, now that she's 25, what in gods name can she do?' Sparrows thoughts made her even more afraid of her duplicate.

"You do realise, when you think things, I can hear them too right?" Wren commented, grinning menacingly from the other side of the room,"and no, I don't think I'll let you out, you'no I give you free reign in our body for 13 years and what have you accomplished?! Getting yourself stuck here"

Sparrow narrowed her eyes at Wren,"what do you mean giving me free reign? It's my mind and body, you should be glad you even exist you parasite!" Sparrow spat at her.

"Ouch I'm hurt" Wren pouted, faking being punched in the chest,"you bitch! You should be grateful I'm even allowing you to talk right now!"

Sparrow rubbed her throat nervously, soothing the aching pain that Wren inflicted on her just moments before,"where are we?"

"My mind, your mind, our mind" Wren gestured to the small room.

"This... Little room?" Sparrow asked. Wren snapped her head back and laughed.

"No you dumb ass, but I'm not letting you anywhere else right now" Wren's grin became a maniac smile, one that sent shivers down Sparrows spine.

"Was that you who killed that mutated dog? When I blacked out?" Sparrow asked, fearing what the answer was.

"Yeah, I saved our life you useless idiot!" Wren growled,"now shut the fuck up before I forget"

Sparrow didn't want to test her psychopath side, so she stayed silent.

"So, let me just say that, if it weren't for you getting yourself stuck in this world we wouldn't have met so let me make a great first impression" Wren stepped up so that she stood in the middle of the room before bowing in a very formal manner,"I am Wren Cosprol Rewarbye, pleased to finally meet you"

Sparrow just stared at her, unsure how to react.

Wren however could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance,"did you see what I did there? I took the same letters in your name and made a name for myself isn't that awesome! And I still end up with a fucking bird name" Wren cheered before her expression got dark and maddening making the small room darken with her emotions.

"Listen Sparrow, I've been locked in this room for 13 years and I'm ready to get out, in fact I need to get out, Jimenez was almost successful in blocking me out but when you sat in that mechanical chair and let that nurse zap your mind and break the chain to my room I've got to thank you! I mean you saved me! And now I want out, I want out" Wren explained brushed her hair back with her bloodied hand,"unfortunately, only one of us can exit this room, once one of us gets out there then BOOM" Wren shouted suddenly, smirking when she saw Sparrow jump in surprise,"the door automatically locks and whoever is outside gets to walk free, well in this world anyway"

"How did you even get me in this room in the first place?" Sparrow asked, demanding to know how she was tricked into doing this.

"Actually I have to thank that Ruvik guy, if he didn't show you how you're mentally disabled then I wouldn't have the opportunity to pull you in here" Wren chuckled,"saying that, Ruvik can't get you in here either so don't even think about calling to him"

"So where's this door?" Sparrow asked, wanting to get out of there.

"Over there" Wren motioned behind her, sure enough the once empty wall had a wooden door. Sparrow stares at Wren before bolting to move past her but Wren was too fast and grabbed her around the waist before pushing her back where she was.

"What you think I'm going to let you go through that door? Think again" Wren said before laughing at her.

"You bitch!"

"You realise you're calling yourself a bitch right?" Wren chuckled, mocking her.

Sparrow let out a frustrating yell before charging at her, tackling her to the floor. Wren just laughed and gigged, catching a fist Sparrow threw at her before spinning her around so that she was straddling her. Wren grabbed her doppelgängers head before slamming it back down onto the concrete floor. Sparrow let out a yell in pain before bucking her off, lifting a leg up and kicking Wren to the other side of the room. Seeing the opportunity Sparrow span around and got up, heading for the door handle just inches away from her fingertips.

"Don't think so" Her own voice yelled before Wren yanked Sparrow by the hair and brought her head down upon the wooden door hard.

Sparrows vision instantly became blurred from the impact, before she felt another push and her forehead collided with the door again. Wren showed no mercy, slamming Sparrows head against the door repeatedly before her body collapsed on the floor, a blood stain on the door. Sparrow laid on the floor, delirious and stunned, unable to get her body to do what she tells it to do. Blood dribbled down Sparrows forehead, slowly going on the bridge of her nose before sliding down her cheek.

"I told you I wanted out" Wren said, peering down at the bird clinging to consciousness,"there will be a time when you'll realise that we can't live without each other and until you can learn that it's my body I'm lending you, you'll forever be in this room"

Wren smiled at her victory before walking to the blood stained door, reaching for the handle, it swung open smoothly and Wren stepped out, looking back at the closing door it slammed shut and automatically locked just as she explained. Wren looked around the empty hallway and breathed in a breath of fresh air, finally free to do what she wanted.

Before she took another step, Wren felt a dribble of liquid slide down her forehead and to the tip of her nose, pushing her finger on it and leaning back she found a drop of blood on it.

"Of course, we are one, we share everything, even the wounds we inflict on each other" she stated, wearing a maddening grin she stuck the finger in her mouth and savoured the coppery taste of her own blood.

"Goodbye, Sparrow"

* * *

><p>hope you liked this chapter :3 Wren is a little mean lmao UNTILL NEXT CHAPPIE<p>

BY THE WAY if you are interested in what Sparrow actually looks like I've put a link doan here :3 thanks! I did her in an anime style and hopefully I'll do another sketch later but with her more realistic HOPE YOU LIKE! :3

Sparrow by Tazzy2312 on DeviantArt  
>artSparrow-500630664

If if it doesn't work lemme know!

QUESTION OF THY CHAPTER: what do you think of this Wren character?


	14. Mad Hatter, Hatted The Red Queen

Ruvik confidently walked through the long hallway of a run down hospital, it looked a little like the beacon mental hospital only the architecture had slight differences.

'Finally I can sense her again' he thought as his shredded white cloak drifted behind him from his fast pace. After Ruvik left her in her own memory he spectated whilst watching her reaction to her discovery. When he went to retrieve her afterwards he was seemingly blocked from getting her with an unknown force which baffled him.

"I'm the only one who has conscious influence here, only I can control this world" he convinced himself as he continued to stride towards the source of Sparrow's mind. Turning a corner he stopped walking once he saw the back of Sparrow at the end of the corridor.

He stared as his mind calculates her body language, she seemed so relaxed, so...expecting of him.

'Did she know I was coming?' Ruvik thought to himself, keeping his composure and the emotionless expression on his face he watched to see the actions Sparrow was about to take. Slowly, from opposite end of the hallway, Sparrow turned her head and looked to the side giving Ruvik a side view of her face before devilishly smiling and walking around the corner.

"Trying to play a game?" Ruvik let his rough, menacing voice become heard throughout the area, making sure she heard it.

Determined not to let her get away he decided to play her little game and gave into the chase, teleporting to where she once stood but much to his surprise she was already at the end of the hallway, going through the door wearing a mischievous grin.

'How did she...?' Ruvik searched his mind for every possible explanation but nothing came up.

'What happened after she discovered her counterpart?' He thought to himself.

Continuing to follow her through the door he found himself in a small green room, recognising it to be Sparrows room at the mental hospital, multiple pieces of paper stuck to the wall filled with doodles and drawings, books hid under the bed and some small used pencils by her bed, yes this was definitely her room. Sitting on the bed stood a silhouette of Sparrow herself, gripping the bed sheets tightly whilst staring at the floor with an overly concentrated expression.

If Ruvik was concerned or surprised he didn't express it, keeping the emotionless mask on he waited at the door, staring and anticipating Sparrows next move.

"So, you must be Ruvik"

'She can talk now?' Ruvik thought in absolute astonishment, something he unwillingly expressed on his face, making 'Sparrow' grin wider.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" She asked, standing up from her bed and staring at him intently, not fazed or afraid of Ruvik or what he can do in this world.

Suddenly the gears clicked in Ruvik's mind, never knowing this would be the outcome of Sparrow discovering the truth.

"Wren" he stated. Wren titled her head up slightly so that she looked down her nose at him, degrading his importance in her mind.

"Nice to meet you too, listen I find it kinky you stalking me and all but I've got to go, you'no, places to be people to kill" Wren waved her arms around spontaneously.

"You can't leave this room, what have you done with Sparrow?" Ruvik demanded an explanation.

Wren flipped her head back and laughed at him making him narrow his eyes at her.

"You think you have any control here? This part is my mind, my world, I can just kill you and be going on wi-" before Wren could cockily finish her sentence, Ruvik used barbed wires that burst through the ground, to quickly grab her legs and fling her like a rag doll behind him. Wren burst through the door and into the hallway she was originally in.

She fell back and banged her head on the hard floor before laughing like a psycho, finding the whole ordeal rather funny.

"You may have her face, but no one can replace my Sparrow" Ruvik obsessively growled at her, if he didn't look frightening before he did now, well,to a normal person but Wren was far from,normal.

"Bit possessive are we? I can see why Sparrow likes you" Wren laughed, not protesting when barbed wire slithered its way around her wrists and ankles before lifting her up so she was hovering in front of Ruvik.

Ruvik was becoming annoyed, he had never met an opponent who wasn't acting fearful of him.

"I will crush you" he hissed at her, observing her reaction.

Wren's maddening grin grew wider as she gazed down on Ruvik,"you can't hurt me, or you hurt her"

Ruvik let a smirk crawl it's way into his face,"you underestimate her" he muttered, walking closer to the hovering psychopath,"you do realise that the 13 years you were contained, it wasn't because you let her be in control, it was because she developed a resistance to you"

Wren's grin faded almost instantly,"she can't keep me away! She can't live without me!"

"She can and she will, it's only a matter of time" Ruvik said, his eyes smiled at the reaction Wren gave, oh how he loved to bring terror to people,"even now, you don't know"

"Know what?!" Wren screamed, the desperation in her eyes prominent, it was obvious she didn't want to disappear and become a mere memory, Sparrow's memory.

"That the moment you let doubt echo into your mind, it made a crack, a crack to allow me to delve into your memories to Sparrow's location" he stated making Wren's eyes widen in realisation,"I hope you miss your cage little bird, it will only be a matter of time before you go back to it" he grinned before vanishing out of her sight.

The barbed wires released Wren and she collapsed onto the floor, pushing herself up she glared at the place Ruvik once stood.

"Perhaps you shouldn't play with fire" she muttered, the familiar maddening grin etched it's way onto her face once again,"or you might just... Burn"

* * *

><p>hope you guys liked this chapter SO WREN AND RUVIK MEET... Yeah.<p>

so tell me if you liked this chapter by reviewing or pming me and if you don't like the direction it's going GIMMIE some suggestions, thigh that doesn't mean I'll completely change the story for you lol XD anyway hope you like!


	15. Happiness In A Place Like This

**AN/ so guys, honestly I don't think you guys will like this chapter, it's got super ooc Ruvik and when I read over it I think, 'this is lame, this is not what my readers want' so of you think the opposite please let me know by PM or reviewing, thanks.**

* * *

><p>The gentle summer breeze ran through Sparrows dark hair as her eyes fluttered open, the bright light made her squint as it blinded her sight. With her eyes closed she listened for signs to tell her where she was, warm sun rays warmed her face, the sound of children playing in the background, she lay on a wooden bench of some sort which was surprisingly comfortable, but that could be because of the pillow underneath her head, although, it was hard yet squidgy.<p>

Opening her eyes and dealing with the light she easily recognised the blurred image of Ruvik who hovered over her in a way that she immediately confirmed that her head was indeed on his lap. Not that she was a stranger to resting her head on his lap, she used to fall asleep on Ruvik's lap when she was little, he would just get on with documenting things whilst she slept and in the morning she'd wake up in her room. Although, she was a little uncomfortable this time because...

'Why is his fly undone' she thought, quickly sitting up and awkwardly spinning around so she was sitting on the bench normally, turning to see Ruvik smirking at her, quickly realising he could hear her thoughts her cheeks started to turn red from embarrassment.

"They broke" he stated whilst turning his head back towards the children playing.

'Righhhht' she thought as she turned her head towards the laughter, finding that she was in a colourful playground filled with children and parents, the summer weather ideal for them,'where are we?'

"Still in your mind, though I managed to get us into one of your memories safely" Ruvik's deep voice stated, his eyes wandering around the playground, envious of the happy children.

'My memory?' Sparrow asked, mainly to herself.

"Yes" he confirmed before pointing to a toddler being held by its waist by their mother as they climbed the monkey bars, the toddler having no strength to do it themselves,"there you are"

Sparrow lent forward and peered at the toddler, true enough the woman turned around and the familiar heart shaped face of her mother was revealed, smiling as the baby in her arms completely let go of the monkey bars before turning and hugging her mother.

'I didn't know these memories even existed anymore' Sparrow smiled, happy that her first years of life were happy and normal.

"They exist as long as you do" Ruvik stated turning to Sparrow, instantly hypnotised by the way the gentle breeze caressed her short, messily cut hair, how the sun brushed her skin, how her aqua green eyes were as bright as the sun. Suddenly she looked towards the ground in thought before looking up and connecting her eyes with his.

'Am I still... Trapped? ' she asked before biting her lip, dreading the answer.

"Yes, but I'll find a way to set you free" Ruvik reassured.

'I'm not sure if you can Ruvik, she's strong and I'm... I'm pathetically weak' She confessed. Ruvik stared at her for a while before reaching over and putting his hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

'This is weird, I'm not even sure if this gesture is considered caring' Ruvik thought as Sparrow looked at him with a confused expression,'This is harder than I thought, Laura how did you do it so easily?'

'Are you ok?' Sparrow thought to him as he dragged his hand back to his side.

"Sparrow, the past 13 years you've managed to block her out you do realise that right?" Ruvik calmly asked, if she wasn't aware then figuring out how to block Wren out would be harder than he'd hoped.

'I haven't realised' she confessed, making him express a frown unwillingly,'wait, how do you know about Wren anyway? I mean I know Jimenez told you but, you haven't met her have you?'

"Yes, I met her earlier actually" Ruvik stated, looking away from her once again.

'I've been thinking, she may be totally different, but... We are technically the same person' she started, making Ruvik look back at her, intrigued,'everything she does, I'm doing, in a very weird way we are still the same person, it's only in this world we are able to act differently'

Ruvik sighed, glancing to the colourful playground before locking his eyes with Sparrow,"D.I.D, is a split personality disorder Sparrow, which means that no matter how you see it, you and Wren are completely different people stuck in the same body, you can't control Wren because she isn't you, do you understand?"

Sparrow was a little shocked that Ruvik was trying to convince her that she was normal and even though it was said in a cold emotionless manner, she knew that was as close to caring that Ruvik was willing to let on.

'I understand' Sparrow replied, smiling in appreciation. Ruvik awkwardly cleared his throat before standing up, waiting for Sparrow to stand as well before they started to stroll through the playground. The children passing through them as if they were ghosts.

'What did you do when you were my age?' Sparrow asked, pointing towards her former innocent self sliding down the shiny slide.

"Cutting open pigs brains" he bluntly replied.

'Oh...' She thought, suddenly finding her feet extremely interesting. Ruvik chuckled at her reaction, once again recognising that she was the only living person who could make him smile, strange.

"No, I was probably doing the same as you, depending on my mother, playing with my sister" his smile faded as his eyes wandered down to the floor,"I've never had the urge to delve into my own memories, I don't want to dwell on the past"

Sparrow poked her head down to look under his hood, making him pull back and stand straight again before. She smiled before jogging towards the monkey bars.

"What are you doing?" Ruvik asked as she grabbed onto the bars which were the same height as her.

'I don't remember playing in a playground, join me!' She thought, smiling brightly.

"No"

'Spoilt sport' Sparrow grinned before lifting her feet off the ground and awkwardly kicking all over the place before slipping and falling on her bottom.

Ruvik couldn't help but laugh, forgetting about his terrible past, his crave for vengeance, his

lust for power.

When he was with her it was moments like these that he thanked his terrible past to lead him to her, encouraged his vengeance to harm anyone who hurt her, accepted his lust for power to protect her, to be with her.

'Laura, I need your help I don't understand...' Ruvik thought to himself, stopping mid thought to stare at the clumsy girl who gripped onto the bars for dear life, making him chuckle again.

"You love her Ruben" Laura's soft voice echoed in his ear,"I'm glad you found someone"

Ruvik spun around to the voice of his sister but found nothing, although he expected it, Ruvik had hoped he'd see her again.

'You alright?' Sparrow asked, brushing herself free of the dirt and dust she gathered.

Ruvik turned back to her, admiring her curious bright eyes, her short puffy hair that seemed to big for her head, the messy ends and cuts done by hospital staff. He simply nodded and gestured for her to continue to walk beside him.

'I'm not even sure what love is anymore' Ruvik thought before glancing up and staring at her,'but I think Laura is telling me, that it feels like this'


	16. Alice Found The Vorpal Sword

"Hello again" the red nurse greeted as she opened the door to the familiar green hospital room.

Sparrow looked around confused,'when did I get here?'

"You seem to be able to get here on your own accord, I see that the treatment worked, I will write this down in your record" she said in a calm but emotionless tone.

'You... You helped Wren get out!' She mentally yelled at the creepy nurse wishing she could scream and shout at this very moment.

"Though you seem to have no control as to when you want to come here, so I think it's time to proceed with another procedure" she said, walking away from the door and down the hall. Running after the nurse Sparrow looked around the reception area, noting the different paintings on the wall.

'Maybe she can help seal back Wren' She thought as they once again entered the room with the electric brain chair.

"Please sit, so we can begin" the nurse instructed whilst smiling gently. Sparrow narrowed her eyes at the nurse before sitting down, feeling the familiar straps grip onto her wrists and legs but this time she was relaxed.

Like before the cage fitted onto her head and she waited for the shock.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked, Sparrow nodded as much as she could although it was difficult with the cage upon her head,"then we shall proceed"

In the silence a button could be heard being pressed with a soft click. For a while nothing happened, making Sparrow wonder if it was broken before the same electric shock pierced itself into her brain, unlike last time she found herself enjoying the pain, experiencing a weird form of ecstasy as the surge of power rolled down her spine before dispersing, all too quickly for her liking.

"3..2..1" she hears the nurse count down before a sound of a lever was turning and the same button being pressed, another electric surge surrounded her brain before trailing down her spine which made her hands turn into fists.

"We are done for today, please don't forget to sign out before you go" the nurse said before footsteps could be heard tapping away from her. The cage lifted off of Sparrow's head and she got up from her chair, stumbling slightly before walking to the reception desk and writing her name down.

"Have a nice day" the nurse smiled,"I don't believe I've actually introduced myself, you can call me Tatiana, now please be on your way, he's waiting for you"

Sparrow grinned menacingly before striding down the hall and stood in front of the cracker mirror, admiring her obsessive expression.

'I can feel the power surging through my brain, it's beautiful' Sparrow thought as she went through the mirror.

As the light blinded her she closed her eyes and smiled.

'Wren, let's see if you can defeat me now' She thought.

When Sparrow appeared again she was standing in her part of the mind and memories, although she remembers entering a doorway before teleporting to that place, she had no intention of finding Ruvik for help. It was like the power she absorbed knew exactly what to do and when to do it.

'I'm not going to lock Wren in that room again, she deserves freedom like me' Sparrow decided, although a maddening grin was placed on her face, her good intentions still shone through,'but she has to learn that I dominate our world' she thought before standing in front of the door that chained her inside her own mind.

Finding her physical power inside her she used it to thump upon the door as it struggled to hold tight.

* * *

><p>Wren laughed manically as she swung her axe into a haunted, knocking it down with one hit, the old buildings she was in creaked with every step as of about to break.<p>

"This isn't a challenge at all!" She yelled down the hallway with beautiful wooden architecture, oil paintings draped upon the wall.

Wren suddenly began to have a coughing fit, quickly dropping the axe and covering her mouth.

When she stopped she brought her hand away from her mouth, eyes widening as a large blood clot stuck to her hand. A deep thumping inside her chest made her feel as if it was being tugged and pulled down into her stomach.

"Sparrow, what are you doing? Are you calling me?" Wren chuckled as she looked down the hallway before running and when she got to a door she bashed her shoulder through it, teleporting her to the single wooden door with chains on it. Wren couldn't help but let her curiosity get ahold of her.

'So she thinks she can challenge me can she?' She thought, taking a key from her pocket she walks up to the chains and puts the key into the door, hesitating before turning, the door let out a soft click before the chains retracted themselves into the corners of the door. Wren eagerly turned the door handle and opened it, revealing the familiar dark small room, not missing it one bit.

"Come out come out wherever you are" Wren taunted as she stepped into the room, not expressing an ounce of fear.

Wren smirked upon seeing a dark silhouette of her counterpart, barely visible in the dark.

"You don't seem to find things in this world very challenging, how about I change that?" Sparrow asked with confidence in her voice, finding that she could only talk around Wren inside her mind.

"Challenge accepted" Wren grinned before running at her, teleporting halfway like a glitch before appearing again in front of Sparrow and grabbing her head planning to slam it down onto the wall behind her.

Suddenly Sparrow vanished making Wren's eyes widen before grinning.

"So, when did you learn to teleport?" Wren shouted as she spun around the room, searching for Sparrow.

"A nurse helped me" Sparrows voice appeared in Wren's ear before she gripped her head and they both vanished.

Reappearing on one of the highest floors in an crumbling sky scraper she held Wren by the collar and threw her out of the window. Wren screamed for a time before she felt herself start to float, looking back at the building where Sparrow stood. Wren's eyes narrowed as she saw Sparrows hand hovering in mid air, realising she must be making Wren hover.

"How are you doing any of this?!" Wren shouted, looking down and seeing the long dreaded drop that beckoned her to her death.

"Let just say I got an upgrade" Sparrow grinned before looking back at the room behind her,"do you remember this place Wren? This is where mother worked"

"Does it look like I care! You can't kill me or you'll die as well!" Wren shouted.

"Right now that seems more like a relief than a threat" Sparrow muttered before snapping her eyes to Wren,"here's the deal, I want out, and you want out, so how about we work together to both get out of our mind?" Sparrow offered, making Wren grin but raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why don't you just go? It's obvious you've won here" Wren growled, feeling like Sparrow was giving her sympathy, she hated sympathy.

"Because in a hell hole like this it's more beneficial to both of us if we work together" Sparrow said, her voice becoming emotionless but the power glowing in her eyes. Wren, who was still hovering, suddenly grinned in her usual trade mark maddening look.

"You, have yourself a deal" Wren said, her smirk grew even more as she felt herself drifting over to Sparrow, finally finding her feet upon the ground she held out her hand, still with the slight blood patch from the blood clot earlier.

Sparrow grinned and slapped her hand into Wren's, shaking in agreement.

"Let's go kill Jimenez" Wren grinned, looking out of the non existent window onto their memory of Krimson City, admiring the slightly crumbling building indicating they were still connected to STEM.

"Yes, let's" Sparrow agreed, the relief in her mind almost evident as she found peace with her counterpart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN GUYS CAN I JUST SAY THANK YOU FOR 50 reviewes! I mean wow 0.0 I am astonished I can't even thank you guys enough, I never thought any of my fanfics would gain this much attention and it's really great considering its my birthday tomorrow the 23rd and its like a birthday surprise for me so thank you! Also CHRISTMAS DAY I will hopefully finish and post A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL MAD HATTER CHAPTER YAY which will feature Ruvik ice skating wahay, thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter :3 love you guys xxx**

**p.s I also had great feedback from the last chapter, I really expected you all to be like LOL RUVIK IS NOW A PUSSY NEVER READING THIS EVER AGAIN, but all of you liked THe chappie so thanks guys :3 except one person that is and I completely understand where she is going. Don't forget I am thankful for every review but if you are a guest account I can't thank you in PM so yeah ... Love you! **


	17. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS I hope you have had a great day and hope you like this chapter, you can count this as a random flashback that Sparrow has to just a random chapter but either way I hope you like.**

**warning: ooc Ruvik**

**Ruvik is age 30 and Sparrow is 18 in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Christmas Special<p>

Sparrow stared out of the small window as white flakes floated down from the sky.

'It's that time of year again' she thought to herself as she watched the snow fall. Sparrow couldn't remember a Christmas with her family, she was too young at the time and she can't remember a nice Christmas at the hospital either.

'What do people even do at Christmas?' She thought to herself. Unfortunately the hospital never celebrated Christmas, it apparently distressed some of the patients, and so, Sparrow never experienced a Christmas worth remembering, until today.

"It's time for your treatment Sparrow" one of the nurses Tatiana said as she unlocked the door and greeted her with a gentle smile,"just the same as last week, nothing to fear"

The 18 year old walked out of the room, her bare feet making light slapping noises as she walked.

"Today Jimenez will be celebrating Christmas with his brother and due to most of our staff spending Christmas with their families we've had to rely on volunteers" Tatiana explained as they stood in front of a treatment room, it was painted a light green and had a desk in the middle of it with pencils by it. This was the room they usually brought Sparrow to for her treatment, one of the lower grades of treatment that is.

Sparrow walked over to the desk and sat down, tucking herself in like usual as the familiar scent of minty toothpaste filled her nose, the room always smelt like that.

Sparrow glanced to the left and inspected the large mirror beside her, knowing some volunteer who had no clue as to what to do was sat behind it probably not taking any notes for the report for her file. Shaking her head, she grabbed a pencil and brought it down on the paper in front of her. Drawing anything that invaded her mind.

A few minutes into the drawing she heard the door to her room click and open, turning around in her chair she instantly smiled to see the bandaged man wearing his usual white shirt and trousers but this time with a white lab coat.

"They asked me to look after you, isn't that lucky" he said as he walked in and crossed his arms, smiling slightly at her,"so, it's Christmas, the worst day of the year, got any plans?" He asked casually.

Sparrow shook her head but smiled afterwards, knowing Ruvik was kidding when he asked her.

"As much as I would love to continue my work on spying on you for 3 hours" Ruvik started making Sparrow soundlessly giggle,"let's go out"

Sparrows eyes widened at that 'go out? As in outside in the yard or actually outside of this building?!' She thought, half excited and half terrified.

"Come on let's go to my room first" he said, like it was no big deal.

'GO OUT ARE YOU FOR REAL?!' Sparrows mind excitedly freaked out to a point where her legs felt wobbly. She followed silently behind Ruvik as they trod through the hospital, luckily not passing any staff since most of them had gone home.

"If we go out and you're still dressed like that, there is a 99% chance you may freeze to death" Ruvik smirked, seeing her stiffen,"and although there would be one less annoying occurrence in my life Jimenez wouldn't be very happy"

Sparrow scowled at him before sticking her tongue out, making Ruvik chuckle. When they got to his room he walked over to the closet and picked out some clothes.

"These are mine, you can borrow them for today" Ruvik said before throwing her a long dark blue coat, seemingly landing on her face and restricting her vision and a pair of black boots "if we are going through the front entrance it would do us good to cover your face, so wear this"

Ruvik then tossed her a black fedora before grabbing himself a black coat and a crimson scarf with matching Crimson fingerless gloves. He then looked over to Sparrow who still had the coat draped on her, her arms under the coat trying to find a way out.

Ruvik chuckled before walking over and put the coat on her, finding that the sleeves were way too large and the bottom of the coat barely lifted off the ground. Fitting the fedora on her, it completely covered her eyes and the only thing that stopped it from slipping further was the bridge of her nose.

"You look...pathetic, poor, outrageous and child like" he stated harshly, making her frown,"but it will have to do"

Sparrow stuck her tongue out at him before turning around and waddling towards the door, nearly tripping over the long coat.

"Now, just stay behind me and let me do the talking" he teased, knowing she couldn't talk anyway.

As they entered the reception area a nurse at the desk turned her attention to them.

"Mr Victoriano, please don't forget to sign out of the log book, and your companion" the nurse called, Ruvik turned around and gave the nurse a long and hard stare making her tense.

"Can't you just write my name down? You know who I am" Ruvik's rough voice made him sound threatening and mean.

Ruvik knew the reputation he carried around the hospital, and used that to his advantage.

"Y-yes certainly, c-can you tell me the name of y-your companion please?" The nurse stuttered, knowing exactly what they do to patients here at the 'hospital'.

"Her name is... Miranda Shuttingham" Ruvik replied, knowing one of the names of the nurses here.

"H-have a nice day sir" she said before scribbling down in the log book, not looking to see if they actually signed in when they entered.

They exited the building, the cold crisp air hitting them like a football to the face. Sparrow's eyes widened as she looked around, the area around her covered in a thick blanket of snow, a substance she hasn't touched before. Ruvik observed her as she bent over and poked her finger in the snow, immediately retracting it feeling how cold it was. She stood and tilted her face towards the sky, snow flakes settled on her face and she opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out towards the sky go catch the flakes. Mesmerised by how they melted as soon as they came in contact with her.

Ruvik grabbed her sleeve and tugged her forward, wanting to go out of hospital grounds,"we're not even officially out of the hospital and you're already distracted by everything"

Sparrow simply smiled before trudging through the snow with Ruvik, unconsciously gripping his sleeve as they walked as if she was afraid of sinking into the snow.

As they walked out of the main gates Sparrow gazed at the sky scraper hovering over them, entranced by the fact that men would build that high. They made her feel like an insignificant little ant.

"Most of the stores are shut, well all of them actually" Ruvik stated, no plan whatsoever on what they were going to do. Sparrow stared at the slow traffic passing by her, the snow being a lot shallower on the road as if pushed away, and it was slushy and muddy, making Sparrow frown.

"You didn't think the snow would stay crystal white forever did you?" Ruvik asked, swiping the snow from his coat. Sparrow simply looked at him before shrugging her shoulders, looking off into the distance she caught the sight of many colourful lights in the reflection of a building which had many windows. Nervously she tugged on Ruvik's sleeve before pointing to the lights.

"You want to go there?" Ruvik asked and she nodded eagerly. Knowing that she probably had no experience with traffic at all, he grabbed her wrist before guiding her across the street.

Nearing the lights they turned a corner, immediately Sparrows eyes glistened at the discovery.

In the middle of a place usually called Krimson Park there stood small buildings and colourful lights decorating the area, various rides were in action with people on them, spinning around or lifting off of the ground, the people on the rides screamed from the thrill and excitement.

A sign above them declared the place 'Winter Wonderland'.

"I didn't realise people would be here on Christmas Day" Ruvik stated followed by a sigh, he didn't like big crowds of people at all.

Sparrow stood and stared towards the middle of winter wonderland, watching as people swirled around in an area boxed off by some sort of barrier.

'Those people... Seem to be gliding? And why do they have blades on their feet does that help them glide?' She wondered, trying to figure out what exactly they were gliding on,'It couldn't be snow, that's too soft...' Without giving Ruvik any warning she started striding forward like a woman with confident determination written all over her face.

"Hey wait" Ruvik muttered before following her. Sparrow jogged up to the barrier and watched some of the people grip onto the barriers for dear life and others who could glide gracefully.

Ruvik eyed her curious expression from the corner of his eye, although he hated people, ice, snow, winter, presents and all things associated with christmas, he couldn't help want Sparrow to experience the best of those things at least once in her life, like Laura had done for him.

Without him saying, Sparrow tugged on his sleeve like an insecure child before pointing to the ice rink.

"You can go if you want but I'm not" Ruvik declared as he folded his arms, ignoring the people who stared at him when they passed.

Sparrow frowned before turning to him and sticking her bottom lip out.

"You will not catch me ice skating in your life" Ruvik stubbornly replied.

"Size 7" Ruvik stated as he handed his shoes over to the skating staff, ignoring their eyes wandering over his bandages,"she's size... 5" he guessed as he stared at Sparrows bare feet before handing over her shoes as well.

"Your feet aren't that big, yeah o think you're about a size 5" Ruvik said as Sparrow stood by him, the tips of her fingers clutching his sleeve for comfort, all these people made her, nervous.

The staff member plonked two pairs of ice skates before tending to the next person. Ruvik picked them up and walked over to a bench nearby before Sparrow sat beside him.

"Put these on" Ruvik said handing Sparrow her pair. She fitted her bare foot into the skate, not really knowing how to strap it on but with some experimenting she managed, finding the skate to be the perfect fit.

"Can I help you?" Ruvik glared at the couple nearby who stared at his face, finding his piercing white iris' unnerving they looked away. Ruvik sighed, suddenly reminded of why he hated people in the first place. They both stood up in their skates.

'This is... Pathetic, Ruvik you cut open brains for Christ sake what are you doing frolicking around with a mental patient?!' His thoughts echoed in his mind, but even when his thoughts seemed to point out the worst in his actions there was some part of him that made up excused as to why it was alright,'she's been in that hospital her entire life, the least I can do is give her a decent Christmas'

Suddenly breaking from his day dreaming his foot stepped on the ice, immediately making his wobble and lose his balance as said foot glided away from him unwillingly.

The eager Sparrow couldn't be bothered to be cautious at all and stepped onto the ice, finding her legs slipping forward suddenly and falling backwards on her bottom whilst hearing some of the crowd around her chuckle and laugh.

Ruvik regretted the ice skating idea immediately, discovering he had absolutely no balance he awkwardly glided over to Sparrow and helped her up. Sparrow soundlessly giggled when Ruvik slipped, grabbing her shoulders and unknowingly gripping tightly to prevent him from falling down. Once realised what he was doing he roughly shoved her away more harshly than he intended.

Sparrows smile faltered at the gesture before his expression softened.

"...I apologise" he muttered, being sorry felt alien to him.

Sparrows smile soon returned as she gripped his hand and helped him become more steady on the ice. Despite Sparrow being totally oblivious that ice skating actually existed before Christmas, she was actually becoming quite used to it and found her valence quickly, unfortunately the same could not be said for Ruvik.

"I hate this" he muttered mainly to himself as he once again slipped, tightening his grip on Sparrow's hand. Sparrow smiled brightly, finding the ordeal rather amusing and as much as it bothered him he also found himself slightly smiling as well.

The two skated for the whole of their hour long session, Ruvik still slipping and sliding but not as much toward the end as he was smirking whilst watching everyone else fall down.

By the end of their session they walked around Winter Wonderland, enjoying each other's company and ignoring everyone else.

By the end of their adventures Ruvik knew he had to take her back before the nurses got suspicious, luckily the staff was a bare 7 people so they all had little time to give anyone who was capable to look after themselves attention, but that didn't mean they wouldn't find out. Then Marcelo would probably find out and would tell him that he couldn't interact with the patients if he wanted more resource materials.

The trudged back towards the hospital but before they entered the front gates Ruvik held her back.

"Sparrow, there's something... I'd like to give you" Ruvik felt an alien emotion creep up on him, was it nervousness?

She looked up at him and smiled, waiting for whatever he was about to give her. Ruvik reached under his coat before pulling out a 2 small A5 sized books, one seemed to be a sketchbook of some sort and the other had pictures of arms, legs, noses, mouths etc etc.

"It's a book about different body parts in the human body and how it works, I thought it would help you with your drawing or... Something" Ruvik said in a hurry, finding his eyes wandering around her face, waiting for her reaction.

Sparrow could feel her tear ducts springing into action before rushing forward and hugging Ruvik tightly around the waist, surprising him a lot. Her head rested on his shoulder as she continues to hug him, slowly feeling his hands sneak around her shoulders. For a while they stood there, neither of them wanting this day to end, but unfortunately it had to at some point so Ruvik stuffed the books in his coat pocket so that no staff would see them and walked inside.

Ruvik strides past reception, giving the receptionist a hard look who in return scribbled their names in the log book.

Stopping at Sparrows room door they went into the room, giving Ruvik a final hug he left before giving back the gifts and going down into the hospitals basement.

Sparrow sighed as she sat down in her all too familiar bed, looking out of her barred window and watching the snow slowly drift down in the night.

A small smile crawled onto her face as she gripped the small books that Ruvik gave her, thankful that he spent the money, time and effort into making this Christmas special just for her, knowing that they probably won't be able to do it again.

Her fingers still a little cold from behind outside, she didn't mind at all, wanted to keep every feeling and experience fresh in her mind, probably one of the best days of her life in this miserable hospital.

'So that's what people do on Christmas' she thought as the snow continued to fall quietly and softly, into the darkness of the night.


	18. Kill It No, Alice Became The Jabberwocky

Recap:

"You, have yourself a deal" Wren said, her smirk grew even more as she felt herself drifting over to Sparrow, finally finding her feet upon the ground she held out her hand, still with the slight blood patch from the blood clot earlier.

Sparrow grinned and slapped her hand into Wren's, shaking in agreement.

"Let's go kill Jimenez" Wren grinned, looking out of the non-existent window onto their memory of Krimson City, admiring the slightly crumbling building indicating they were still connected to STEM.

"Yes, let's" Sparrow agreed, the relief in her mind almost evident as she found peace with her counterpart.

* * *

><p>"So, how are we going to get out?" Wren asked as she folded her arms and stared at the door that led them out of their mind.<p>

"I have this theory from a friend that-"

"From Ruvik?" Wren interrupted.

"Why does that matter?" Sparrow narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Because you could have just said Ruvik told you instead of 'a friend' I mean you have like 2 friends and one of them can't talk properly so it has to be Ruvik!"

"Can you please stop being so annoying, it doesn't matter!" Sparrow shouted, making the floor she stood on tremble.

"Calm down little girl" Wren grinned, "what did that nurse do to you?"

"I'm not sure" Sparrow replied before gripping the bridge of her nose, "but it feels great" she confessed before locking her eyes on the unchained door, "based on a theory Ruvik told me, this image of the door leading to our minds is our image of feeling trapped, even when one of us goes through the door and it slams shut behind us that's just an image, an illusion in our mind that controls us" Sparrow said as she put her hand on the door handle.

"Y-You said we would work together!" Wren stuttered, eyeing her hand on the handle. Instantly letting Sparrow know her fear.

"I know" Sparrow simply said before opening the door. Like any ordinary building the door led to a hallway connecting doors to other rooms, "we have to change the image of the door into nothing, an archway"

"Why can't we just go through at the same time?" Wren asked.

"Because the door is a barrier, we both have an image in our mind that only one of us should be in control, if we change that image, so will the door" Sparrow finished, looked over at Wren who wore a confused expression.

"But that would mean we would have to merge as one person just to get through" Wren said, her menacing eyes flickering to Sparrow's.

"Yes, at least until we pass through the door" Sparrow replied.

"Well then let's go" Wren yelled before grabbing Sparrow by the shoulders before closing her eyes and leaning in. A static like noise echoed into the room as Wren passed through Sparrow before merging with her. Sparrow gripped her head at the sudden ringing that emerged in her ears.

Whispering of muddled words began to play throughout her head like a broken gramophone repeating the same part of the disk, she couldn't even concentrate enough to think about what was going on.

'Think... Concentrate... Relax... Become one' she struggled, but eventually the loud whispering died down and the ringing stopped altogether.

Sparrow stood up straight, a mix of Wren's thoughts and her own bombarded her thoughts, opening her eyes they were pitch black, giving her the appearance of a demon. As their conscious and minds became one, they became a part of each other, over exceeding the limit of control.

Suddenly they clutched their head, eyes wide as they stared up to the ceiling with their backs arched before they yelled in pain. The voice sounded demonic, both in a high pitch and a low pitch synced together. Sparrow and Wren both felt a throbbing in their head like a headache that won't go away, the room around them darkened and developed cracks into the walls. Before the more pain was thrust upon them Sparrow made the move in their synced body to step forward, but their leg gave way and they fell through the now clear archway.

Crawling around the floor in agony they rolled onto their back and couldn't help arch and clench their fingers beside them.

Their synced face began to shift and morph as if pulling away from each other, the face split into two faces, stretching away from each other until suddenly two forms rolled away from each other as if ripped apart.

Sparrow closed her eyes in relief from the pain, her eyes now back to their original bright colour.

"Are you ok?" She heard her own voice from above her.

Opening her eyes whilst still lying on the floor she saw Wren hovering above her, an unusual concerned expression on her face. Opening her mouth to speak she realised she couldn't once again, making her frown.

"You're back outside our mind now, you can't speak anymore" a weirdly calm Wren stated, she offered Sparrow a hand to help her stand up, making Sparrow suspicious of her.

"Listen Sparrow" Wren began, walking close to her counterpart and putting her hands on her shoulders, "when we merged, did you realise what we became?"

Sparrow's eyes wandered to the floor in thought, 'all I can remember is psychotic thoughts, an endless ringing of voices'

"We became an abomination, we are the same person yet we are not, if our minds were the same our body wouldn't be able to sustain itself and I think that's why we are split" Wren explained.

'Why are you so...calm?' Sparrow experimentally asked, not sure if her voice was being projected to Wren at all but because she was her other half she thought it would come natural to her.

"Why? Do you like me being insane?" Wren's grin came back on her face "honestly I don't know, don't worry my insanity should hit me again soon"

Sparrow couldn't help but smile, glad that they were finally getting along after 25 years of war, finally accepting that they couldn't live without each other.

Suddenly the hallway started to pulse, a wave of disorientation shifted throughout the hallway again and again until an all too familiar yell could be heard in an echo channelling through the hallway they stood in.

Turning towards each other they immediately identified the yell.

"Leslie!"

'Leslie!'

* * *

><p>AN Hey guys I hope you have had a great holiday um updates may be a little slow because I got to sort out stuff ready for College and uni stuff URGH yeah I know...lame but its got to be done anyway I hope you like this chapter plus I got the evil within season pass thingy for Christmas so I may occupy most of my free time playing that…anyway enjoy!


	19. Bitter Sweet Revenge

**AN/** **I would like to give a special thanks to Tiryn who has continued to take the time to review this fanfic over and over again, reviewing only takes a few minutes yet it has a great impact on my writing and how fast I produce chapters. So once again id like to thank Tiryn for taking the time to review :)**

**Now don't get me wrong I love reading all your reviews, I love reading the opinions of others who read my fanfic but if you don't review or at least PM then I don't know if I did good or bad in the last chapter so please do one or the other, I'm afraid I had to address this problem since I only got 1 review from the last chapter and. Don't know if I'm going in the right direction and one opinion just ain't enough. Anyway I hope you like this chapter until next time!**

* * *

><p>Like a calling, the two bolted down the pulsing hallway, nothing could be seen ahead but darkness giving the look of a never ending hallway.<p>

"Why don't you just teleport to him?" Wren stopped, looking at Sparrow, "you can do that can't you?"

'I'm not sure, I could in our mind, I'm not sure here' Sparrow thought to her sister. She walked forward and grabbed Wren's tattered sleeve before clenching her eyes.

'Because it's not my mind it's more difficult, but if it bend my powers, they can adapt' Sparrow thought to herself, they both felt the atmosphere change around them and suddenly Leslie's cries were as clear as water.

Leslie lay on a steel table with a contraption with needle like fingers surrounding his head, he continued to scream in agony as Jimenez watched a screen nearby.

"Jimenez you slick rat" Wren hissed at the sight of him, her fists began to clench tightly that her own fingernails were piercing into the skin of her palms, a menacing grin crawled its way onto her face as she felt the mad streak climb its way into her mind once again.

"Sparrow!" Jimenez shouted in surprise, shocked that they suddenly appeared and panicked seen as Sparrow was so protective of Leslie, but seeing two of them made him arch an eyebrow, "how...it can't be, are you?-"

"Well it's nice to see you again Jimenez" Wren grinned as she hopped onto a nearby table and crouched down, leaning over Jimenez menacingly. Sparrow rushed over to the now whimpering Leslie, completely oblivious to Sebastian who stood in the corner.

Seeing Leslie in pain, Jimenez experimenting on him, the things he done. It made a part of her stir, a part of Sparrow that she thought was Wren, but of course, she and Wren were the same weren't they? They were technically the same person.

"Wait wait! I know why we can't leave this place, he wants out! Ruvik wants out!" Jimenez tried to shout and reason with them, Sparrow spotted Sebastian and led Leslie to him, assuring that he was going to be safe for now before turning towards Jimenez, the room darkening with each of her footsteps. Wren's concerned expression returned on her face as she spotted Sparrow again.

"I've got this Sparrow, you take care of Leslie"

'But I want to make him pay!'

"You are! Through me, now do me a favour and get Leslie away from that... Thing" Wren pointed to the door way.

Turning around Sparrows confidence dispersed as she saw the abomination stood in front of the door, the thing was like two giant bodies trying to separate from each other with other smaller bodies attached to it. Sparrow could feel the adrenaline kicking in, her brain preparing her body to flee from the creature. Turning to Wren she saw the side of her face staring back at her, a small smile stuck to her face.

"I'll be fine, go" Wren simply said. Sparrow ran over to the distraught Leslie, grabbing his hand and backing away from the equally scared Sebastian before teleporting away.

Wren turned her attention back to Jimenez who looked at Wren and then the creature who advanced towards them, Wren then hopped off the table and grabbed hold of Jimenez, just as the creature brought its hand close to their heads Wren clenched her eyes and teleported them to a tiled light green room, medium size with a gurney in the middle and a steel table nearly holding multiple steel hospital carving tools, tools they would use to operate.

Wren shoved Jimenez away and smiled as she gazed around the room, unwanted memories filled her head as she walked over to the gurney and brushed her hand over the spongey material.

"You saved me, why?" Jimenez demanded as he backed to the end of the room, planning to shoot through the door nearby when given the chance.

"Who said I saved you" Wren's grin appeared back on her face as she picked up a scalpel and pricked her finger with it, "that beast would have given you a quick death, I would have preferred something, long lasting"

Jimenez back slowly to the door but before he could push through it the door burst open to reveal a familiar scarred man.

"Ruvik..." Jimenez breathlessly said as he backed away from him immediately, unknowingly walking towards Wren.

"Nice of you to join us" Wren muttered. Despite Ruvik hating every ounce of her he had to admit, the idea of making Jimenez suffer appealed to him greatly.

"Where is Sparrow?" Ruvik asked, making the doors in the room vanish, denying Jimenez any chance of escape.

"She's safe, with Leslie, we're all buddies now" Wren replied before appearing in front of Jimenez, startling him and gripping him around the throat before lifting him up and slamming him down on the gurney, Ruvik made barbed wire spawn from the ground and wrapped them around Jimenez's wrists and ankles, restraining his movement.

"I'm going to make you pay for all the things you did to me" Wren muttered as she picked up the scalpel and handing it to Ruvik casually who now stood nearby.

"Let me go this instant!" Jimenez cried, Ruvik waved his hand and more barbed wire wrapped themselves around the gurney and around Jimenez's mouth, stopping him making any sound.

"What did Jimenez do to you?" Ruvik wondered, from what he remembered he stopped Marcelo from touching Sparrow.

"It was usually at night, after you would walk Sparrow back to her room he would come in the night, before Sparrow could suffer any pain I would take over, he brought me to this very room" Wren gestured around her, "he strapped me down, and cut me in various places, saying it was punishment because you protected her"

Wren pulled back her collar to reveal numerous scars tattered across her chest, just above her cleavage, "there are more all over me, I did what I could to block out the pain when Sparrow was conscious, if she knew anything she's probably assume it was a cut she got whilst running around with Leslie" Wren explained, noticing how Ruvik's grip on the scalpel tightened, his glare on the hopeless Jimenez hardened, already planning on what he was going to do to him.

"And since the hospital neglected the patients, Sparrow was rarely given a change of clothes, she never noticed the amount of scars on her body increasing" Wren finished, picking up some sort of dental tool.

"Let's proceed" Ruvik announced, putting a hand on Jimenez's head whilst positioning the scalpel in the middle of his forehead, "Slice clean, all the way" he stated as a maddening smile appeared on his burnt face, "no cure for what I'm going to do to you"

With that, Ruvik put pressure on the scalpel, making the room echo with the bitter sweet music.

Of screams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN also would anyone like to be my BETA reader? I feel I need one, if you would like to just Pm me but don't be insulted if I refuse you, I will be checking out your own fanfics to see if you would be a good BETA reader so yeah... PLEASE I REALLY NEED ONE LMAO.**


	20. Limited Protection

Sparrow and Leslie appeared in an abandoned and broken building surrounded by a crumbling city. They both walked towards a cracked and cloudy window. Peering through it, they watched as glass and debris seemingly fell from the sky. Suddenly the ground lurched forward, making Leslie cling onto Sparrows arm for balance as the whole building moved forward before crashing into the crust of the earth.

'Why is everything... breaking?' Sparrow wondered as the city continued to crumble.  
>"Birdy, birdy... birdy" Leslie repeated, making Sparrow turn around and hug him tightly hoping that they wouldn't separate again anytime soon; although she was beginning to think that was impossible in a place like this. Leslie accepted the gentle hug for a time before pulling away, causing Sparrow to express a confused look, "Birdy... teleported?" he asked.<p>

Sparrow smiled slightly before nodding. She waved her hand over to an empty bottle nearby and it began to hover before smashing against the wall, showing Leslie that she could do a lot more now.

Leslie's eyes widened before letting go of Sparrow and backing away from her, afraid that this wasn't Sparrow at all since he had just seen two of them.

Sparrow desperately wished that she could talk to him, anything to tell him he had nothing to be afraid of. She clenched her eyes and tried to project her voice towards Leslie but found some kind of barrier stopping her. Sparrow could only hope that a simple gesture of her open hand inviting him to enclose his within hers was enough to show him that she meant no harm.

Leslie's eyes flickered from her hand to her face trying to decide if this was still the girl who befriended him all those years ago. Seeing someone who looked exactly like her made him think otherwise, but her eyes told him she was his birdy.

Reaching forward Leslie encased her hand with his, making her smile widen in return.  
>"Other... other other?" Leslie asked as he wrapped himself around her arm as if he was about to be pulled away.<p>

'You mean the other me?' Sparrow thought. Unable to transfer her thoughts to him, she simply gestured to her head before using her fingers to express an explosion- hoping he'd get the message.

"Part... of your mind?" he asked, surprising her with his fluent speaking. Sparrow, still with her surprised expression, nodded and he smiled in return.  
>Sparrow suddenly remembered that Jimenez had experimented on him moments before and put a hand up to his forehead, inspecting his temperature.<p>

'He seems okay for now,' Sparrow resolved before gently grabbing his hand and leading him outside of the building, hoping they would end up in a safer place.

She went out through a door and realized almost too late that the city below was flooded. Sparrow quickly let go of Leslie and instead clutched onto the swung open door, awkwardly hanging for dear life above the water.

"Birdy's a cat," Leslie giggled before reaching out, grabbing the back of Sparrows collar, pulling her towards him and the door to a close. Sparrow brushed the dust off of her shoulders as if mimicking that it was meant to happen all along.

This time more cautiously, Sparrow opened the door and peered out, observing the flooded street which reminded her of Venice from the pictures she saw in books. Although this was more like a disaster than a paradise. Sparrow gripped her chin in thought, wondering what the best option was to approach this problem before she gestures for Leslie to stay in the room.

"No no... No, Leslie come with... Come with," Leslie repeated in protest. Sparrow smiled gently before ruffling his hair. She held onto the door frame as she dipped her foot into the water, testing to see how deep it was, wondering if they could skim along the edge or something.

'It goes straight down. I'm not even sure there is a bottom,' she thought as the murky water stared back at her. Across the flooded street, there stood a crumbling building along with ways to travel on either side, 'Maybe we should go right...' Sparrow looked back at the swaying Leslie, wondering if he was okay with swimming. Walking up to him, she made a swimming motion before pointing to the water.

Leslie shook his head and repeated, "No... No..."

'I'm not even sure if I can swim,' Sparrow thought, remembering that she hasn't gone swimming once in her life. With nervousness tingling her fingertips, Sparrow held onto the door frame again before dipping her foot further into the water.

Suddenly her grip on the door frame slipped and she fell sideways into the water her head going under the murky water and disappearing from Leslie's sight.

"Birdy!" Leslie yelled after her, going to the edge of the water before crouching down and attempting to see through the murky water, but had no luck locating her. "Birdy... Birdy?"

The water calmed and stood as still as it was moments before. The sound of the water gently colliding with the sunken cars and decrepit buildings dominated the area and if his best friend didn't just drown, then he would have felt quite calm here.

"Get help, get help," Leslie repeated before waddling back inside the building and trying to find someone, wandering from building to building.

Back at the flooded street, the water started pulsing, creating wave after wave of water and spreading throughout the river. The waves became bigger and bigger, splashing the buildings around it before small but rapid bubbles formed in the middle of the pulsing river. Suddenly Sparrow's form lunged from the bubbles as if fired into the air, her limbs flailing around before landing into the room she was in moments before she fell into the water.

Coughing and ridding the water from her lungs, she stood up, swiped the hair from her eyes, and attempted to squeeze the water off her clothes but they still clung to her skin. She essentially looked like a drenched rat.

'What... What happened?' Sparrow pondered as she looked back into the murky water before looking around her and wondering where Leslie went. 'Where did he go?' she wondered.

Suddenly the room started to shake and the far wall across from her started to drag towards her. In a panic she rushed forwards and leaped into the water, making sure she grabbed a hold of a nearby car so that she didn't sink further into the water. She watched with wide eyes as the room she was in just moments before became smaller and smaller until the room didn't exist and the doorway now led to a blank wall. A shiver ran up her spine as the coldness of the water brought her mind back to her current predicament. Lifting herself up onto the car, she stared at the water in thought.

'That bubble around me... what was it?' she wondered as the water dripped down her face and back into the flooded street below. Suddenly deciding it was best to figure out what it was rather than it remain a mystery, Sparrow grabbed onto the edge of the car before lowering herself cautiously into the cloudy water. Again, she made sure she had a firm grip upon the car before sinking further into the water, taking a deep breath before plummeting under.

Like before, she felt the crashing force in her stomach before she felt herself suddenly thrown away from the car by an unknown force. She floated towards the middle of the river. Slowly, she felt the water around her drain and she look a breath once she was able too.

Opening her eyes she discovered that although she was floating around as if she was in water, she in fact was in a bubble of air, a bubble that surrounded her whole being. Sparrow's breathing calmed as she looked around her. Curiously touching the bubble, she found that she couldn't put her hand through it.  
>The water drifted around her as she tried to figure out what was happening.<p>

'I float like I'm in water, but the feeling is like being on the surface,' she thought as she continued to drift down the flooded street. Suddenly, Sparrow lurched forward and coughed, putting a hand over her mouth as she felt a clot travel up her throat and land onto her hand.

Pulling her hand away, Sparrow's eyes widened as she stared at the blood dribbling down her hand in horror. Her vision began to blur as black dots invaded her vision and she started to panic.

The pressure in her chest that she was not even aware of vanished and the bubble around her collapsed before she was propelled into the air like before- this time landing onto a balcony that hovered a few inches off of the water. Sparrow felt every limb weighing her down, trying to get her to rest before making a move again. She continued to cough violently as the water clung to her lungs.

'I can only hold it for a short time,' Sparrow thought as she rolled onto her back and stared into the distant sky. The buildings around her made her feel insignificant and small. For a while she just lay there, calming herself down and watching the clouds above drift slowly away from her, basking in the quiet atmosphere while it lasts as she knew it was bound to become a nightmare again. 'Is this truly Ruvik's mind? Or is it all our minds?' she asked herself before rolling onto her side and letting the water still soaked into her clothes, dry as much as much as it could.

Clenching her eyes, Sparrow tried to teleport to wherever Leslie had gone but found she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. 'Is it because I'm exhausted?'

"Hey." A woman's voice startled her. She sat up to view the woman who happened to be the same person who saved her from being abandoned all that time ago; Sparrow wondered where she had been all this time, "You're one of the patients from the hospital right? I'm Juli Kidman, a detective- well, junior detective," she introduces herself while helping Sparrow up.

Before Juli could pull away, Sparrow kept a firm grip on her hand before shaking it up and down, the best greeting she could give at the moment. Juli gave the ex-patient a confused expression, expecting a name or at least a title. Sparrow made a gesture of cutting her throat before pointing to her mouth.

"You... can't talk?" Juli asked, getting a nod in response, "Oh, Well have you seen Joseph lately or Sebastian?" Sparrow nodded but before Juli could ask where, Sparrow shrugged. "Right, well, at least I know they're alive for now." Juli said as she reloaded her pistol. "What about your friend Leslie?" Sparrow shrugged, before gesturing that she was looking for him.

"Maybe we can help each other find our friends?" Juli asked and Sparrow nodded in agreement. Juli stopped fiddling with her gun before handing it over to Sparrow who eyed it suspiciously. "I'm not sure how you lasted this long, but have this just in case." Sparrow smiled before accepting the gun. She wasn't sure she had good aim but at least she had a weapon now, just in case her powers failed her at any time since she now knew she had a limit.

Juli smiled in return, not really knowing if giving a mental patient a gun was the best idea but from what she saw, Sparrow wasn't as dysfunctional as Leslie. Juli gestured for Sparrow to follow her before going through a broken window and into another building.

'If Ruvik is the host of all this, maybe I can look into his memories like he could mine,' Sparrow wondered. 'Maybe I can figure out why he was even involved with Jimenez in the first place.' For now Sparrow depended on Juli to help keep her alive, and to find Leslie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! So I actually had quite a few of you apply to be my beta and I thank you for the people who applied and sorry to those who didn't get chosen. Anyway considering I have a beta now you guys can dictate if the chapters have gotten better and whether my choice has been good, after all you are the guys who are reading It :)<strong>

**Again, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Reviews, Pms, Favourites and follows are all appreciated.**


	21. Hidden Secrets Revealed

Sparrow shivered as a cold draft passed through her damp hair and clothes which were still a little wet from earlier. She stayed by Juli as they walked through various buildings, hoping to come across Leslie sometime soon. She cursed at herself for being separated from him so quickly again.

'He's alright, he has to be,' Sparrow thought as she hopped through another window with Juli.

"I think I can hear the haunted up ahead," Juli warned as she rounded a corner followed by a cautious Sparrow. Before Sparrow realized what Juli was intending to do, Juli fired at the single haunted in the room, hitting it in the head before it collapsed, dead.

"I thought there would be more," she said as she went up and lit a match before throwing it on the body, burning it. As Sparrow watched the flames, she couldn't help but step back away from the heat, the memories and pain of Laura being burnt alive becoming alive inside her mind.

Suddenly rapid footsteps could be heard coming from an archway at the far end of the long rectangular room; haunted came swarming around the corner.

"Shit, there's too many－ run!" Kidman yelled before bolting down the way they came, this time running up the stairwell towards the third floor with Sparrow running just as quickly. She made sure to stay behind Juli and also that she wasn't looking before using her power. Sparrow looked back and with a flick of her hand, the first three haunted that was in front of the horde suddenly flew to the side of the wall with great force, essentially squashing them with nothing but a giant blood patch on the wall as evidence of their fate.

Although there were still many more chasing them, Sparrow grinned at her victory, taking note that her powers were recovering.

"Quick! Get to the balcony!" Kidman yelled as she let Sparrow go through the white door first, looking back and shooting as many haunted as she could before she had to follow Sparrow through the door. Both ladies pressed their backs to the cold white door as they tried to block the haunted from coming through.

'Great, now we're trapped and it's not like I can just vanish in front of her either－ that is if my powers have fully come back yet,' Sparrow thought as she continually got shoved forward by the haunted trying to push the door open.

"Sebastian! Help, there's too many of them!" Kidman yelled as she waved to a form crossing the river, shooting bodies so they fell in the water. Sparrow questioned why he was wasting his bullets before some sort of mutated water monster came to the surface and grabbed the bodies like a shark at feeding time.

"Kidman! Hang on!" Sebastian yelled back before hopping onto another floating car. He turned around and beckoned to the place he just came from, when another form jumped through. Sparrow never thought she'd be so happy to see her counterpart once again.

"Lady Sparrow! Why hello there!" Wren shouted as she waved frantically from where she stood, although from Sparrow's perspective Wren was basically an ant.

"Keep your voice down, you could attract the monster." Sebastian scowled but Wren didn't take the warning.

"My dearest, you have little to fear now that I am here!" Wren continued to shout while not looking where she was treading, ending up slipping off the edge of the car and into the water.

"You have a twin?" Kidman asked, still with her back pressed on the door.

Sparrow just nodded in reply but couldn't stop the small smile spreading on her face.

"Get out of the water!" Sebastian yelled before helping the now soaked Wren out of the water.

The monster hidden in the murky waves made itself known as it swam towards them, making a ripple through the flooded street before it stopped at the side of the car and turned around, swimming away from them.

"That was close!" Wren laughed before being shook by the collar by Sebastian.

"Are you so willing to die that you'd be that careless?" Sebastian angrily shouted at the grinning girl, who in turn laughed at him while still being shook by him.

"What do you care? It's not your life!" Wren shouted back before yanking away from him.

"That may be, but while we're in this fucked up world, I'd like to at least try and keep everyone alive." Sebastian replied, this time in a much calmer tone.

Wren looked at the detective with a confused expression. 'But why? We just met,' she thought, watching him throw a bottle into the far side of the street.

"C'mon quick!" Sebastian encouraged as he hopped into the water and got to some steel stairs, Wren following closely behind. Both heads suddenly turned towards a high pitched beeping sound initiating the release of a gate. Like last time, the two observed as the yellow and black gate lifted up and held for two seconds before slamming down into the water again.

"Just like last time, we have to release those bodies so that the monster is preoccupied." Sebastian instructed but before he was about to take his gun out Wren stopped him.

"There are two of them this time." Wren observed as two ripples in the water appeared at opposite ends of the street.

"Shit."

"It's okay, all we have to do is release two bodies this time," Wren pointed out before her psychotic grin appeared again, "Or we could just wrestle them."

"Are you insane?"

"Yes." Wren muttered in reply before hopping onto a wooden crate, finding her balance quickly and stabilizing it. A serious expression dominated her face as she contemplated what he said earlier. "Sebastian, why do you feel the need to protect and save everyone?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sebastian asked, making her sigh in annoyance.

"One that needs an answer." the impatient girl said, wanting a straight answer.

"Well, it may be because I work for the law, but don't you even feel the need to protect your sister?" Sebastian asked, quite baffled that the girl had to ask the question in the first place.

'Sparrow **IS** me－ that's different.' Wren thought. Suddenly she turned around and dived into the water, startling Sebastian into action as he muttered a quick curse before quickly shooting the two hanging bodies above, then dived into the water, luckily getting through the gate just as it slammed down.

"A little warning next time." Sebastian growled at the girl skipping up the stairs who just ignored him in turn. Since Sebastian never gave Wren a weapon, and for good reason, she had to use glass bottles to distract the haunted before Sebastian would stealth kill them from behind. Once they killed all the haunted in that area, Kidman and Sparrow opened the door.

Sparrow stared at Wren once they stood in the same room, still not sure if she should trust her at all.

'When I first met her, the only reason she didn't kill me was because she would die as well. Why is she suddenly being so... accepting of me?' Sparrow wondered. Both sisters blocked out Kidman and Sebastian as they discussed any information the other didn't know.

'If only I could tell you,' Wren thought, making sure Sparrow couldn't read her thoughts, 'But if I do….' Wren's grin fell, realizing the truth that Sparrow could never know, but for now she could at least make it up to her.

"Let's go." Wren announced in an unnaturally calm state. "Before he realizes what I'm going to do, we need to go now."

'Go where?' Sparrow thought to her as she caught Sebastian's and Kidman's attention.

"You mean altogether right? We're stronger together." Sebastian stated. Wren turned to him, her eyes were like stone, cold and emotionless.

"Sorry Seb, but we have to go down this road alone." Wren said before walking up to Sparrow and grabbing her still damp sleeve before vanishing.

"What the fuck? Are they part of Ruvik's mind as well?" Sebastian stepped back, startled.

"No, but they seem to have found at least some conscious influence here." Kidman replied in a cold and emotionless tone, making Sebastian wonder how she knew this in the first place even though he just asked her.

* * *

><p>'You can teleport as well?' Sparrow thought to her, wondering why Wren didn't just teleport when they went to rescue Leslie.<p>

"There's no time to talk, you need to know what Ruvik did to Leslie. Then maybe you'll realize why you need to get out of here and forget about Ruvik." Wren said, avoiding Sparrow's gaze as she walked around the small square room, "I'll distract him for as long as I can, he wouldn't want you to see this."

'What… what do you mean?' Sparrow started to get nervous as she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the apparently terrible things that he has done.

Wren waved her hand on the cold wall as it begun to shift and change. Soon enough, all the walls in the room started to pulse and Wren quickly stepped up to Sparrow, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. It made Sparrow wonder if Wren was truly the mad and insane proportion of her fragile mind.

"Don't fret, we'll see each other again in the near future and maybe then you will realize why you should stay away from Ruvik."

'I don't understand.' Sparrow's wide eyes showed nothing but confusion as Wren's hand slowly traveled from her shoulder to her pale bruised cheek, suddenly reminded of the hospital staff and their… abusive nature.

"Soon you will and then we can get out of here and you'll be safe." Wren gently smiled as she caressed Sparrow's cheek. Suddenly Wren vanished, probably teleporting elsewhere.

'So I'm safe? Wren, why the sudden change of character? Are you really the insane part of my mind?' Sparrow pondered before realizing that the room was still pulsing before the whole scenery around her changed into the familiar hospital she spent her life in.

'Why am I…?' Sparrow wondered as she tread carefully down the empty hall.

"Birdy, birdy." The familiar cautious voice of her best friend instantly made a smile appear on her face.

'Leslie!' She turned towards the room where the voice came from and suddenly remembered that this was the hallway where hers and Leslie's rooms were situated. Had it really been this long since Jimenez put her in this machine? As she stepped towards Leslie's room and peered through the bars, she noticed another shadow in the dark room.

Once the shadow stepped into the only source of light, which was coming through the bars of the door, Sparrow saw her own face and realized this must have been a memory.

'This must have been when I still had the key… yeah I remember, Leslie had a bad nightmare like usual.' Sparrow confirmed.

Suddenly a shadow in the corner of her eye drew her attention, a tall shadow at the end of the hallway stood facing her. Sparrow couldn't stop the small beads of sweat forming in the palms of her hands, or the small thin specks of hair at the back of her neck from standing on end. It made her feel a tingling sensation down her spine. The shadow turned and walked away around a corner before Sparrow released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'It's just a memory, nothing can get you here,' she tried to convince herself.

Walking down the hallway reluctantly and following the shadow, Sparrow was lead deep into the underbelly of the hospital where she had never been before. Going through two pristine, clean double white doors she discovered she was in a lab of some sorts; the place was clean and lit up nicely but deserted with another single door up ahead.

Sparrow walked up to one of the tables pushed up against the wall, observing the shiny clean tools neatly laid out with even spaces between each other. A white cabinet stood nearby consisting of various books and jars containing some kind of liquid Sparrow wasn't familiar with.

'Why would a lab be down here?' She wondered before seeing a red filing cabinet next to the door she hadn't gone through yet. As she walked towards the filing cabinet, she saw cream colored files held various names.

Looking at the files she took note of all the names. 'Dylan Westcott, he had to be hand fed in the canteen. Freddie White, he was stable enough to be let into the lobby and read all day. Leslie Withers!'

Sparrow made a grab for the file but found her hand went completely through it. 'So I can open doors but objects are out of my reach. Great.' she sighed, staring at the file longingly and wondering why there was only one filing cabinet.

'This thing wouldn't be able to contain all the files of every patient in this hospital, it must be for something else.' Sparrow concluded. She suddenly caught a shadow from the corner of her eye dash past the square window the door next to her had.

Turning her attention to the door she opened it, a blinding light made her lift her hand up to cover her eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted, she brought her hand down uncovering a white tiled room with crimson blood splats here and there.

The room was quite small and on the ceiling hung processed square photographs depicting different people with exposed brains.

"Subject 5 showing signs of consciousness but no connection established. Subject is still showing signs of the Cerebellum being active, yet no stimulation in the Occipital lobe. Yet with the brain stem still connected to the mechanism, it tells me that this subject is experiencing delusion and the pain of continued suffocation, which both subject 2 and 7 experienced before their Frontal lobe shut down, followed by the temporal lobe and then the parietal lobe. If I can overcome this obstacle, I may be closer to perfection than I realize." The man said, who stood hovering over a body on a gurney in the middle of the room... But Sparrow knew exactly who it was.

'Ruvik?' Sparrow wondered, but her dreaded thoughts were confirmed as the young man turned around and took off some bloody latex gloves before pushing a button on a tape recorder.

Sparrow stiffened as Ruvik started wiping his tools down in front of her, as if he was about to look up and spot her.

'It's just a memory, this isn't him.' Sparrow thought before sidestepping to get a better look at the subject on the table. Her eyes widened as she recognized the face of one of the fellow patients at the hospital. 'That's Dylan Westcott'

She looked at the younger Ruvik with a confused expression, her trust in him slowly diminishing.

'Ruvik you... you've been experimenting on the patients here?!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN WOAHHH WAT, so yeah Sparrow has finally found out 0.0 dun dun duuuun so I hope you guys liked this chapter um for the next chapter it will mainly focus on what else Sparrow finds out so yahhhh :3**

**I appreciate all reviews/favourites and follows they motivate me to do more chapters and holy shit guys 73 reviews? That makes me so happy! All I can say is thank you guys so much :)**

**Hope you like this chapter and until next time :)**

**QUESTION OF THY CHAPTER: do you think Sparrow will be able to forgive him?**

**THAT IS ALL**


	22. Laura

**hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while, ive been finding I have little time to write now with everything going on in my life, I hope you guys understand.**

* * *

><p>"What have you done?" Ruvik's rough and cold voice announced itself as Wren gazed out of a barred window, seemingly expecting him.<p>

"Whatever do you mean?" Wren countered, knowing full well why he was here.

"I can feel Sparrow opening memories I blocked her from ever finding out. What have you done?" Ruvik asked again, his glare upon her hardening and his patience wearing thin. He knew that if he lost his temper he wouldn't hold back on hurting Wren and that would mean the death of Sparrow.

"I decided to show her what kind of a monster you really are Ruvik－ did you think you could keep it from her forever?" Wren stated as she finally set her gaze on the scarred man.

"Is this because of all this?" Ruvik gestured around him, seeing her suddenly tense confirmed his theory. "You're nothing but a parasite Wren and I fully intend on squashing you like the bug you are."

"Sparrow should have a choice whether she wants to get rid of me or not!" Wren shouted in return. "Do you think that she will appreciate what you have supposedly done for her? All the people you have tortured and killed just to get stuck here, do you think she'll be happy about that?!"

Ruvik didn't say anything, confused at how Wren knew this much in the first place. "How much have you found out?"

"Enough, I know you experimented on Leslie and I know why you started this whole STEM in the first place!" Wren shouted at him, fully turning to him and challenging him with her gaze. "I know Sparrow was your inspiration to start STEM, to go into her mind and to get rid of me. So what? So she could be let out from the hospital and you both could live in a big house, get married and live happily fucking forever?! Well guess what Ruvik? Shit like that doesn't happen in the real world anymore! When she finds out how many you killed right under her nose－ in HER NAME－ she'll never forgive yo-" Suddenly interrupting her mid-sentence, Ruvik dashed forward and grabbed her throat, effortlessly lifting her off the floor with ease as Wren struggled to get his grip on her throat off. Clearly taking for granted that Ruvik wouldn't hurt her because of Sparrow, she was sadly mistaken.

"You seem to forget that I haven't stopped my research into making you disappear." He said in a cold and dark tone. "I'm not going to go easy on you either just because you helped bring Jimenez to an end, it doesn't mean yours will be delayed."

Wren clenched her eyes tightly and tried to teleport away but her efforts were in vain. She glitched and zapped like a static television, still being held by the throat with Ruvik's firm grip.

"So you have gained new abilities? Interesting." Ruvik stated as Wrens vision started to blur and darken around the edges. Before she was able to lose consciousness, Ruvik finally released his grip and watched with a sadistic grin as she coughed and heaved on the floor. "I'm going to have to reverse those as well."

Wren's head bent towards the floor, her hair acting as a curtain and blocking Ruvik's view from her expression. "But for now you'll have to deal with them," she growled before unleashing an unknown force from her mind, effectively blasting Ruvik away from her. Before she could celebrate her brief victory, Wren started to cough violently and fell over from the impact, spitting out droplets of precious blood onto the tiled floor. 'Hurry up Sparrow, I can only stall him for so long.'

"Aberrant brain wave patterns observed in subject numbers 25 and 33, and now again in 55. The one common factor is a case history of dissociative identity disorder." The ghostly memory of a young bandaged Ruvik stood in front of his recorder and read out the writings from a document he was holding, probably his findings in the last test subject.

'Dissociate identity disorder? The same symptom I have…' Sparrow thought as she walked around Ruvik's so called 'inner sanctum' in his mansion. Sparrow never realized how wealthy he was, but she didn't let it dwell in her mind since that wealth was spent on people like her, mental patients to use for his experiments.

"Previous experiments on the prefrontal cortex led to degradation of sense of self, but there were unanticipated results here: suicidal thoughts of alternate personalities exhibited as attacks on the core personality. As self-consciousness waned, a sort of stasis was achieved, like two creatures sewn together and forced to live as one, eternally hating the other. Delicious." Ruvik finished before stopping the recorder and going over a few files on his desk.

'You think my condition is something to revel in? I thought I knew you.' Sparrow glared at the memory of Ruvik, she wasn't sure what to make of Ruvik now that his secrets were exposed, mixed hypothesis muddled into her mind as to what other secrets Ruvik may be holding.

Ruvik suddenly turned around and threw some papers on the floor in rage, crinkles in his face emerged as he gritted his teeth, "This research is moving too slow and there are only 3 more people in that hospital filed under disassociate identity disorder, one of whom is Sparrow. If I were to link our brains together it would seem that her other half would obtain suicidal thoughts and kill her, effectively shutting the brain down… but what can I do to stop that?"

Sparrow's eyes widened at the discovery, 'You were trying to cure me? But what about the other subjects you killed? What were they for? What was your reason beh-' suddenly it clicked; the research, the common factors, the memories of Laura, why Ruvik took an interest in her. 'This research was to get rid of Wren, the other part of me and to make me sane, but why? Why did you take an interest in me?'

Suddenly the memory spurred into a cloud of dust that dissolved into the air until a white room in the distance became bigger and bigger until it engulfed her, efficiently teleporting her to a new room.

"This research is completely irrelevant to the STEM project, I simply don't understand why you are keeping it." a ghostly memory of Jimenez said as he paced behind a bandaged Ruvik who sat at the only desk in the room.

"I will continue to do the research my way or none at all- who are you to dictate what actions I take and don't take?" Ruvik replied, his back turned to Jimenez.

"This obsession you have with that patient is getting out of hand! The STEM project is at a halt because you are spending time with her!"

"You misunderstand my methods, so far subjects with dissociate identity order have been the only ones that have furthered my progress." Ruvik lied as he got up from his desk and walked up to Jimenez, because of his height he towered over the doctor and he couldn't help but feel intimidating and powerful over the older man, "But who are you to decide what my methods outcomes are? These test subjects are mine, to do with as I please and this girl is no different, simply an experiment that I do with as I please."

Marcelo found himself stepping back from the bandaged man, feeling threatened by his intimidating gaze.

'So I was just an experiment to you?' Sparrow thought as she watched Jimenez walk out of the room. 'But that doesn't explain why… why you treated me so kindly, why was I different to the other subjects?'

"Perhaps I can answer that" A gentle feminine voice echoed into the room, making Sparrow turn around and wonder who it was.

'Where are you?' Sparrow asked the voice, projecting her own thoughts into the room. A woman's giggle echoed back. She could hear the person breathe in her ear but when she turned around, no one was there, like a phantom eternally attached to your back. 'I can hear you breathing.'

The giggling continued until Sparrow turned around for the third time and came face to face with the very person who endured the pain she experienced.

"Hello Sparrow, it's great to finally meet you, I'm Laura Victoriano." She announced wearing a crimson red dress and long black hair as dark as midnight. Her skin was beautifully pale like porcelain and her eyes completed the work of art, she was truly beautiful.

'Laura? But …but you're-'

"Yes, I have passed away, however I still live on in Ruben's memory," her gentle voice spoke as she smiled sweetly. Sparrow wasn't sure whether to run away or stay, the only Laura she knew was a woman with 6 limbs and unbelievably long claws who chased her down a hallway.

"You have nothing to fear, I may not be Laura herself but I am the apparition coming from Ruben, that other monster of me is a combination of what Ruben thinks, a version of me that blames him for what happened to me."

'Do you blame him?' Sparrow wondered.

"I cannot say, as I said I am not Laura herself, just the image Ruben has engraved into his mind, a memory of what I used to be and what I used to look like."

Sparrow stared into the pale blue orbs that stared back at her, unsure of whether to trust this…apparition.

"I can however answer any question you think Ruben may know, I am only here to help," She smiled again, "Though, don't tell Ruben I told you anything." she said followed by an innocent giggle.

'Why has Ruvik started a project to cure me? Why am I so special?' Sparrow asked.

Before Laura replied she waved her hand and the scenery around them changed, turning into a bright and calming field of sunflowers, one Sparrow recognized. Laura breathed in and closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh flowery smell around her before walking up to Sparrow and gesturing for her to start walking forward with her through the infinite sunflower field.

"The project Ruben is working on is not just to cure you, the birth of the idea came from me." Laura answered while putting her hands behind her back, enjoying Sparrow's company. "Whilst Ruben worked alone, he craved to see me again. I was the only person who understood Ruben and the only woman he loved, he felt that everything was lost after the accident." Laura explained while turning to look at Sparrow, "He wanted to see me again and the only way he knew how to do that was to access the memory part of his mind. Unfortunately, over the years STEM became something much more sinister than it was initially intended to be."

'But why is he so…unusually gentle to me? After what I've seen it's like he's got dissociate identity disorder instead of me.' Sparrow commented and suddenly Laura's laughter filled her ears. It eventually died down once she was able to compose herself, giving a giggle before answering her.

"I'm going to be honest. When Ruben first saw you, your long black hair and bright eyes did remind him of me, we both have the same pale skin." Laura said, gently lifting Sparrow's arm and pulling back both their sleeves so that their skin touched. Like she said, their skin color nearly matched. "That's why Ruben took an interest to you in the first place, he was the one who stole your toy bear hoping for you to try and find it, although he didn't expect you to burst into his room in the middle of the night."

Sparrow listened carefully, feeling a sense of tranquility just from listening to Laura's voice. Now she understood why Ruvik was so fond of her. She was not only gifted with beauty, but her generous and kind personality dominated her looks and made her an image of an angel who suffered a terrible fate. If this was what Ruvik remembered Laura to be, then Sparrow could only imagine what she must have been like in the flesh.

"Over the years he couldn't help grow fond of you; he admired how you hung onto his every word, how you took in all of the information he gave. After that he was influenced to turn STEM into a machine that not only could bring me back, but could cure you."

Sparrow's steps halted and she stared off into space. Did that mean he deeply cared for her? And what did she feel? She was completely foreign to emotions and actions concerning love and feelings.

"But I must warn you, Ruben won't let you leave this place without him and the only way for him to leave is to find someone completely compatible with him- that person is Leslie."

'Leslie? No, won't let him!'

"And to do so you will need to obtain great power." Laura stated before fully turning towards Sparrow and putting her hands on her shoulders. "But you cannot allow that power to consume you. If you do you will become a haunted, a failed STEM subject and if you do obtain such power at the time you may do more harm to Leslie than protection." She warned, a serious but concerned tone dominated her gentle voice.

'I understand, I just need to get that power.' Sparrow replied, smiling.

Laura smiled back and stoked her hair lovingly before her form started to separate in yellow sunflower petals, drifting off into the wind and leaving Sparrow once again in a field of sunflowers much like what Ruvik created, brother and sister alike. Only this time Sparrow knew what she had to do.

'Thank you Laura.' She thought as a smile graced her face before gently closing her eyes and vanishing, leaving the field of sunflowers to move slowly against the gentle breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so like I said at the top I don't much free time anymore, ive been having...personal problems involving my family so don't expect more chapters anytime soon, I apologize to people who are engrossed in this story I promise I WILL finish it, just not anytime soon.<strong>

**I hope you understand :) thanks for taking the time to read this story and I hope you like it.**

**xx**

**p.s. this idea has been in my head for a while, I wanted to draw Sparrow with another Oc from Evil Within, so I dunno, if anyone has an Oc and wants a drawing with Sparrow then lemme know :)**

**for obvious reasons I probably wont start it right away... and it might take a while to be completed, I just wanted something to do that's not writing but still to do with evil within so that my interests are not averted.**

**so yeah PM me if interested but don't get offended if I refuse you, ill only be doing one drawing.**


End file.
